2nd chance
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Some people think Hilary's death shook Tyson. Some people think Tyler's her twin. some people... well some people just guess and guesses are sometimes right. TyHil MaxEm RayMar
1. Painful memories

A/n: right people just to clear a few things up yes my name is REALLY Kat but I don't like it my nickname is Tommy so like it or lump it you're stuck with it. Hilary: Tommy's a boy's name! Misfit: is not! Tyson: is too. Me: don't you start! Max: Hm. I don't like you at the moment. Me: WHY? Hilary: you tried to make him look stupid in your last fic. Me: did not. I just made him a little dense anyway I do not own beyblade or any other stuff. I do own Tyler though. Tyson: who's Tyler? Hilary: you'll see. Tyson: what do you girls know that I don't? Me: where do I start? Max: how about with the story. Me: I suppose. Oh yeah I own the bladebabes aswell.  
  
Chapter one: Painful memories [Tyson: uh-oh I don't like the sound of that one]  
  
Tyson [now of 29 years old] was still a professional beyblader still world champ and still competed with his team the bladebreakers. He was in the finals now and it was his battle the last battle. Everyone was cheering and some of the older members remembered his blading from when he was a boy. "Well here we are the final match of the final and who's up from each team.from the bladebreakers is Tyson!" some women screamed at him from the crowd. He was still young and single as of 13 years ago. "From the bladebabes it's.TYLER!" the commentator called. A girl of about 12/13 stepped onto the edge of the dish. Her brown hair was worn in a ponytail and stuck out from the back of her cap round her front and across her shoulder. She wore a White T-shirt and black combats. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of brown. "Ready to go down sister." "Wrong Gramps." She giggled he smiled. The best part of this profession was seeing the young bladers. It was unusual to see and all girl team but the bladebabes [so accurately chose] were one of the few teams that were composed of all females. Tyler, Sara, Michelle and Emma. "321 let it rip!" Tyler's blade dashed around like it was on fire. Tyson frowned what was she doing she was only going to end up wearing out Sashia [her bit beast]. Sashia [a vibrant green blade] seemed to be watching Dragoon very closely. She swerved around him every so often making a run at it.  
  
Tyson was quicker than lightening though and easily avoided her attacks. He looked at Tyler and gasped. Her Hazel eyes stared straight into his own. He froze he hadn't seen eyes like hers since.since 13 years ago.  
  
*flashback.* "Hilary I've wanted to say this for ages.i.I think you're cute." A 14 year old boy admitted. He stared at her face for a few seconds taking it all in before she slapped him, her Pale face her brown hair her brown eyes. He was surprised when Hilary leaned over and kissed him she was younger than him by nearly a year but he still liked her. That was when it all started when it was happy, but it doesn't end that way. *end flashback*  
  
he suddenly realised the whistle was blowing signalling the end of the match. Dragoon had sensed his trainers' apprehensiveness and at the memory of Hilary he'd totally destroyed Tyler's blade. She picked up the attack ring and frowned. He frowned aswell and went back to the team. "Tyson!" yelled a voice it was of course Tyler. She appraoched him. He faced her. "Sorry you lost kid," "No that's not the problem I was wondering if I could have a bit of help re- building my blade.it's a bit roughed up." "Kenny'll help don't you worry." He said. "Kenny!" he called. Kenny looked up from his computer/bitbeast. "What?" "Little help, Tyson goes and thrashes me but he does it in a." she paused. "Most un-ladylike manner." She showed him the blade. He frowned.  
  
"Well it can be repaired don't worry but I don't have the spares let me go find Max, he's probably somewhere doing god knows what with Emily." He said and laying down the computer he went off to find his team-mate. "So kid where's your parents?" "Parent.she's at home." "Oh right." the more he looked at her the more he reminded her of Hilary, his ex.  
  
*Flashback* "So you two are an item now?" asked 14 year old Kenny gingerly as he saw those holding hands. "Yeah." "About time." Said Kai folding his arms being icy as usual. "Who told who?" Max asked curiously. "He told me." "I thought Hilary would crack first guess I owe you a tenner Max." Joked Ray. Hilary laughed her voice angelic and music to Tyson's ears. *end flashback*  
  
That was all over now. The angel had flown and the music stopped. "Hey Tyson you okay?" Tyler asked curiously. "Yeah I'm fine." "You look a bit dazed." She said as her and Kenny began to clip the blade back together. "So where are your parents?" "Why does everybody ask me that she's at home probably worried sick like but." she tried to force the metal weight ring on upside down. "Stupid thing!" she said. Max laughed and took it from her. He tipped it looked for a moment and threw it in the air then he sent the remaining blade after it. It came back all locked together. "Woah teach me how to do that!" she said jumping up. "'fraid I can't took me like oh I don't know 15 years to learn that." "I'll be ancient by then." She moaned. "Oi Cheeky I'm only 28 I'll have you know." Max said he was 29 very soon. "Still old!" she spat. Sara appeared to her left extremely giddy. "Oh, no." Tyler said sadly. "What's wrong?" Tyson asked. "She's been at the sugar again somebody's fed her skittles." Tyler said exaggerating. "She your sister?" asked Ray. "Nah she's a team mate, Oi Michelle a little help." Sara had a wicked glint in her green eyes. "You're the bladebreakers." She said pacing them surveying them as a lioness would her prey. "Is she dangerous?" Max asked cautiously. Emily by his side hit him. "Don't be stupid she's about as dangerous as you were at 13." She laughed. He glared. "You didn't seem to think I was quite as harmless when I beat you at blading." "You're still harping on about that!" she said. Tyler giggled slightly. Her laughter was amazingly familiar. It made Max's head snap around as if a cold hand had just touched his face. "What's the matter?" Emily asked scared by his sudden change of mood. "Nothing she just.it's.it's nothing see I'm fine." The bladebreakers had all taken note of her laughter nobody could place it to the ex [still to be considered girlfriend] girlfriend of 13 years ago, nobody apart from Tyson.  
  
*Flashback* Hilary [14] swung upside down from the monkey bars of the climbing frame [jungle gym] maybe it wasn't a good idea in a short skirt but it was only her and Tyson. "Hilary do you want everyone to see you flashing?" Hilary laughed her smile upside down. "Chill Tyson only you and me and I don't really mind if you see because I trust you so there." She said sticking her tongue out. She'd loosened up considerably since her and Tyson had first got together nearly a year ago. Her leg slipped but Tyson was there to catch her when she fell. She smiled. "Thanks Ty." They leaned in for a kiss which they tended to do a lot. A little kid suddenly ran up to her. "Miss me and my sister wanted to ask if you and your boyfriend are going to be together forever and ever." "Yeah.we will." Hilary said as Tyson protectively put his arm around her.  
  
That was the one time Hilary had been wrong the first time in her life she had been wrong. *end flashback*  
  
Tyson's eyes watered. "Dude you okay?" asked Ray. "You don't look so hot." "I'm, I'm fine Ray don't worry 'bout me man. Ty shouldn't you be going home?" he asked her as she began thumping her blade in an effort to get Sashia back in. "No mum's going to yell a load anyway." she said as Sara walked off in a huff she didn't like being ignored she went to go pester Michelle and Emma.  
  
"Oh come here." Said Emily getting annoyed with Tyler hitting things. She took the blade. "That's strange." she whispered. She locked the bitbeast securely into the blade and stole Dizzi from Kenny. "Data search reveals ancestral links to Dragons, Dizzi data search on Dragon blades bitbeasts or bladers." Emily whispered to the computerised bitbeast. "Em, what the heck." "Data Analysis sheet blank. Dizzi scroll down please." Emily asked. "1 data match and it's not making sense to me Emily." "Tyson, Dragoonv3." [My upgraded version [well he deserved an upgrade it's been like 15 years]. "Just as I suspected!" Emily said. "What?" asked Dizzi confused. "Dragoon has some relationship with Sashia." "Yeah so my blade's connected with yours, Mariah's is connected with Ray's Lee's, Gary's and Kevin's it's not exactly rare." "Just. I don't know I find it kind of weird." "Love I hate to say it but you worry too much." He kissed her gently which shut her up. The laptop lay forgotten on the bench.  
  
"Chief can you shut me down I don't want to watch Emily's kid being conceived." Dizzi complained. "Sorry Dizzi." Kenny said closing her. "Jesus strike what I said about you guys being old, you're like two teenagers in love." Tyler said.  
  
*flashback* "Aww, puppy love," Teased Max as he walked in on 14 year old Hilary and 15 year old Tyson having a make out session. "Dudes let me get the camera." Said Tyson's Grandpa. Hilary laughed and pulled herself away from her boyfriend. She smiled slightly and blushed. "I have to go I'll catch you lot later 'Kay." She said. She kissed Tyson goodbye just as Grandpa flashed the camera. "Gee Grandpa!" She heard him yell as she wandered down the streets. She smiled to herself knowing Tyson was the most amazing boyfriend ever. He always would be and since he would be her last [although that wasn't known by any at the time]. *Flashback*  
  
Tyler looked so much like Hilary it was scary he couldn't stand to look at her. Max noticed his discomfort. "Tyler. maybe you should scoot off for a while we'll see you later." "E-mail me." She said typing her address onto Dizzi's database. "See you." She said waving as she dashed off. Even the way she ran reminded him of her. "Ty. dude you okay?" asked Ray. "I think. you're too old for her Tyson." Kai said gently. He glared at him. Kai didn't know about it he didn't know how it felt to have THAT.the unspeakable happen.  
  
*flashback* "Tyson. I don't know how to say this.but Hilary has gone." "Gone what do you mean gone?" "Her mum says she ran away." "She wouldn't." "We can't rule out the possibility of Kidnap." "It has to be she wouldn't leave." Said Tyson now at 16 standing at 6ft exactly. "Tyson it's been 2 years if she doesn't like you she doesn't like you." Tyson thought it impossible that she would just up and leave. For 6 months he waited receiving little to no information on his vanished girlfriend that was until he was hauled in by police for questioning. They'd found an abandoned flat the floor covered in blood, Hilary's blood. The body hadn't been recovered but no healthy 15 year old could loose that much blood for no reason they finally made the decision it had been murder and told Tyson that the body would soon be recovered. They never did find the body. The thought that somebody could kill her, Hilary, murder her, the thought was unbearable. She'd been so sweet so innocent [well not exactly innocent as they had broken the rules several times [as she was only 15]] She'd been taken away at only 15 and it was wrong. And to hide the body so she couldn't even have a grave was awful. Tyson has sworn revenge then on the assailant but he'd never been caught. *end flashback*  
  
13 years it had been since that day the day they had found the blood soaked carpets confirming the fears of murder 13 years exactly. After all that they had even had the nerve to accuse Tyson of having knowledge of her whereabouts. Tyson glared at the floor as he walked home. "Dude your home how'd the final go?" "We won." He said awkwardly he wasn't really interested. He picked up an old photo album. There were several photos of the bladebreakers. Some of the girls. A few of Max and Emily, Ray and Mariah and the ones Tyson were interested in the ones of Himself and Hilary. Hilary was sitting to the left on the swing in the park. Tyson was stood behind her Max was in the background beating this guy at blading. Mariah had taken the photo. God she'd been gossiping that day Hilary hadn't minded. She'd been gossipy anyway she always had been. Tyson smiled. The next showed Tyson kissing Hilary. Max had craftily cut the photo into a heart-shape. awkward to fit in the album but very cute. The next was the most recent one of Hilary. They were at a beyblade match Hilary was tiptoeing eagerly watching Tyson who was actually at the dish. Hilary had been complaining she was gaining weight but that was typical of a 15 year old girl. She hadn't looked to be gaining weight on last inspection though thought Tyson. The only way he could hear her voice was watching the old video's Dizzi had recorded she'd given them to Tyson as a way of remembering her.  
  
He put one in the video player it was one of the earliest ones. Before they had gotten together, Hilary was screaming at him and he was screaming back. That one always made him feel guilty he'd always regretted not admitting to her before so they could have had an extra year together but it took him a while to realise and it took him even longer to gather the courage to tell her. He watched them through wishing Hilary was by his side. The last one was of him and not Hilary he remembered that one. "So Tyson you going to stay with Hilary forever?" Max asked as Kenny filmed. "Guys keep a secret?" he asked. "Swear!" all 4 boys and Dizzi said. Tyson pulled something out of his pocket it was a diamond ring. "Ty she's way too young to propose to!" Max exclaimed. "I know but if.if she says yes then we'll leave it a few years I mean I'm not expecting her to be in a white dress and walking down the isle tomorrow." Tyson said. "You're really serious about her aren't you?" "Yeah Ray." "Dude you're whipped!" Kai said. "I am not whipped I just. I know okay." "Have you two. you know?" Dizzi asked. Tyson shrugged. He didn't want to answer truth was they had and they knew they had done wrong. "You have." Tyson went red. "Take that as a yes?" "Yes okay we freakin' did so what." Tyson said looking annoyed.  
  
That was the night he'd told them he was going to propose. He'd loved her to bits. He still did. He'd sworn to love her til his dying day he didn't reckon on hers coming first.  
  
A/n: has anyone figured it out yet. Boys: *no answer* Me: Erm. why're you crying? Tyson: so sad. Me: you idiot it's just a story. Hilary: I'm right here divvy! Boys: shut up Hilary! Me: okay we'll leave this lot blubbering don't forget to review please!!! If anyone has figured it out e-mail me don't point it out in a review okay. My addy is missmisfit101@aol.com 


	2. thinking it over

A/n: yay chapter 2 is up Kai: shut up. Misfit: What d'you have against my stories. Hilary: nothing he reckons your stories are good he just doesn't like you Misfit: that really makes me feel better. Hilary: thanks. Tyson: she was being sarcastic. Hilary so was I. Tyson: well. anyway if you figured it out you're smarter than us lot misfit's being mean and keeping us in the dark. Hilary: not me I know everything! Tyler: and me. Misfit: the girls know the guys don't. Boys: sexist. Misfit: am not. Anyway my comp kind of messed up the format on all my fics so I deleted half of them if you noticed chapter one was dodgy aswell. and I'm not posting til I have twenty reviews I have like 8 already.  
  
Chapter 2: thinking it over. [Hilary: Tyson can think?]  
  
Tyler kicked off her scruffy trainers and called out to her mum. Her mum came through carrying a plate. "Here it's cold but that's your fault you should have been home like an hour ago." She said. She was still pretty young. She was only about 28 and very pretty. It sometimes confused Tyler as to why her mum didn't go out clubbing she never had men round or anything. She hadn't had a boyfriend since her dad.as far as she knew, dad had vanished off the face of the earth and was never mentioned in her house. "Honey you okay? How did the match go?" "We got creamed." "Next time love next time." Said Hilary starting on washing up her own dish. "Yeah I was up against Tyson of the bladebreakers you know the world.MUM!" Hilary had dropped the plate letting it fall to the floor with an almighty soapy crash. "I'm sorry love what were you saying?" asked Hilary shakily picking up the glass shards. She brushed them into the bin. "Anyway." said Tyler apprehensively giving her mum the suspicious daughter look. "This guy was looking at me funny." "Googly eyes?" questioned Hilary sitting on the sofa and switching on a film. "Sort of." she was about to explain. "I remember when I was first given the 'googly eyes' dead funny he was about it though." "You mean with dad?"  
  
Hilary went silent. "Mum who was he?" "Who was giving you googly eyes?" she said trying to ignore Tyler's question. "He wasn't particularly looking at me with googly eyes he was looking through me with googly eyes. as though he was. he was looking into my past. my thoughts, my soul." "Oh this guy sound scary.he wasn't a phsykick was he?" Hilary had on a few occasions mentioned the evil team phsykick and her fights with them she had mentioned the other boys but never mentioned them by name that would be revealing too much. "Nope he wasn't a phsykick he was.it was Tyson mum it was weird but I felt he knew me from before. like from a dream." "Dear you're being stupid." Hilary said. "Whatever I'm off for a kick about with the girls Kay love ya." She kissed her mother which might have seemed unlikely for a 13 year old but that's just what they did it had always been the two of them, no grandma's grandpa's uncle's aunt's and definitely no dad so they had to show they cared for each other if they didn't they'd crumble and when there's only two you can't crumble or the other had nobody to lean on.  
  
Hilary sat on the sofa thinking. 13 and a ½ years 13 LONG years. Nobody had figured it out she'd cried when she'd found out and only a few weeks later she'd bolted she'd chickened out she'd ran away.  
  
*flashback* Hilary [15] stood outside her house it was broad daylight and everything she had her satchel packed and had everything the two would ever need in a small knapsack she had a little money. She sighed and waved. She crept through the streets trying to hide her guilty face. She didn't look suspicious did she? She nervously tried to hide her stomach. She approached Tyson's front gate. She wanted to tell him but the guys were there she couldn't she'd have to take the easy way out it was her only option. But of course if she'd thought about it she always had options she just hadn't thought. She took one last look before turning her back and leaving. before she left him forever. *end flashback*  
  
But now it seems that it couldn't have been forever. because now 13 years down the road after struggling through everything almost alone he was suddenly around again maybe she'd made a mistake coming back here. Where everyone thought she was dead.worse, murdered.MIA.finito.gone for good.you get the picture. "I'm an idiot." She whispered to the empty house. Empty, that's how she felt inside forever empty. Her heart had been ripped in two the day she left, she still had the half that kept her living.that was Tyler but the one who held the other half was Tyson he'd taken it the day she met him and it was something she couldn't really deal without. At first she had been depressed living in the dingy little flat by herself. It had been abandoned the grey cold flat with no water or anything it was where Tyler.the beautiful child.no now a young woman had been born. She was amazing.looking like her mother stubborn as her dad Hilary felt like crying when her daughter said something stupid something typical of Tyson Granger. Tyson was probably married with other kids by now he'd moved on he probably hadn't even cared when she'd dashed away.  
  
But part of her mind, the drunken half still wrapped up in childish thoughts of kissing secretly behind the willow trees, told her she wanted him to have cared she wanted for him to find her. But she was past that wasn't she, why was she crying she was a grown woman now 28. 28 no boyfriend still scrimping for cash while her daughter played silly games. Hilary tried to wipe the tears but they continued to fall. If somebody spotted her what was she supposed to say. "Yeah I conceived without sin and rose from the dead." That would really work wouldn't it.people would have her shoved in a mental hospital. Then again turning your back on your only means of support and having a kid at 15 definitely earned you a life ticket didn't it? She was an idiot she'd been an idiot for ages and she'd had to pay for that over 13 years. She frowned moving back here had been another big mistake. She got up. It was Tyler's birthday today she had enough money to take her to the cinema or something. She grabbed her coat and went to find her daughter.  
  
"Mum you been crying?" Tyler asked from the goals. Hilary didn't know how she could see behind and forward at the same time. Must be one of Tyson's traits. "No love." she said as she watched the football blast into Tyler's hands. "Nice try, Sara time you went in!" she said. "I got to go girls." "NO!" wailed Michelle. "Sorry.you can take on this lot.they're guys!" she said before rushing up to her mum. "Fancy watching a film?" "Home or cinema?" "We'll go to the cinema okay, you have to be good this time though you remember last time?" Hilary warned. Tyler grinned. She remembered alright. The lady in front well girl was deliberately being super annoying and Ty had totally freaked and put chewing gum in her hair.well apparently that wasn't the best thing to do as her mother owned the cinema and had banned them for 3 months. It had been a laugh at the time at any rate.  
  
"What should we see?" Hilary asked. "Any thing?" "Well, depends on its age certificate." "Mum spoil all my fun why don't you?" teased Tyler as she decided on a film which was a 12a. [insert own film here] the trailers had already started. They sat fairly close to the back and as the opening theme started a man came in with his girlfriend. "Em told you we wouldn't be late." Hissed the man. "We are late everyone is already sat down and stuff come on." She sat in front of the two girls and flicked popcorn at her boyfriend. He punched her playfully. Hilary frowned she was trapped. If Max or Emily noticed her she would be in deep trouble. They didn't notice her but Tyler noticed them. "Cool it love birds you've been at it all day." She said leaning over the chairs. "Ty. don't scare us like that!" said Emily jumping out of Max's embrace and holding her heart. "Aw the wrinklies going to have a heart attack?" she teased. "I've told you before I'm not old neither is she!" Max said she laughed. "Yeah so what." "Where's your mum?" "She's. well she was right here. weird." Tyler shrugged looking at Hilary's empty seat. Funnily enough her mum didn't show up for the rest of the film.  
  
"Well your mum split you want us to walk you home?" Emily asked Hilary her natural maternal instinct kicking in. [ big clue] "I'm worried she doesn't usually run off.that's usually me." Tyler said hopping on her feet. "Erm. does your mum. does she ever get depressed?" asked Max worriedly. "Sometimes but it's the mid-life thingy you know 'I'm 28 and still don't have a boyfriend' phase." "Where'd you live?" he asked. "28 main street why?" "Well Emily will take you home okay you can chill with the bladebreakers until I get back okay?" he said. He whispered something in Emily's ear and she nodded gravely. "Come on Ty." she said they had been walking for only 5 minutes when Tyler broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Where?" "Where what?" she asked staring at her. "Where are we going?" "We're going to the bladebreakers crib yeah?" Emily said as they walked into a large apartment. She banged on the door. "Guys you decent?" she yelled through the door. There was a sudden scurry which made Tyler laugh. Ray came to the door missing a shirt Mariah was inside pulling on her own shirt. "Oh dear.bad time?" "not really. what's she doing here?" asked Mariah. Emily pulled them both through into a room where she whispered. "We think her mum's either neglecting her or she's going to top herself." "What why?" "She dropped her off at the cinema and then vanished Ty says she gets depressed sometimes aswell." "Oh god." Said Tyson appearing from the kitchen. "Hi Tyson." said Tyler jumping through she hopped onto the bed where Ray's shirt was. She chucked it to him. "Hey kiddo, Em where's Max?" "Out." "He's at my house probably yelling at mum." Tyler said. "Everyone yells at mum don't know why."  
  
"you want to watch telly?" asked Mariah. "You don't have to treat me like a little kid you know Mariah." Tyler said but she followed her through. "we have.beyblade.big snooze eh well we have cartoons no Tyson, erm. here we go." She left it on an old black and white movie. Tyler yawned it was a chick flick and pretty boring. Emily rolled her eyes and started playing a beyblade simulation game on Dizzi who was making snide remarks. "That'll work, if you're battling a five year old." "Shut up Dizzi. She's good at blading." Max said coming through. "Max is mum okay?" asked Tyler glad for an excuse to stop watching the movie. "She left a note saying that she'd be back later so you're stuck with us for a while okay kiddo." "Stop calling me kiddo." She said crossing the room. The began to practice with her blade. Mum had run off and left on her birthday. Let. first dad.it.now mum.rip.she was on her own. She pulled it and nearly tripped over it. "Stupid blade." she said. Tyson frowned. She did look unusually close to Hilary.  
  
Hilary sat in town eating a hot dog. Max had nearly caught her. She'd go back later. no doubt Tyler would be mad as heck but that couldn't be helped. Tyler hadn't ever been mad or angry or sad toward her mother she'd always been really happy. She'd been born smiling practically. Well not exactly but she hadn't cried either.  
  
*flashback*  
  
The pain was unbearable as she lay on the ground of the flat. It was cold and dark. It all happened so fast in a rush of blood and screams. A tiny infant lay on the ground. Hilary immediately assumed that something had gone wrong as the baby wasn't crying. She weakly crawled over and looked at the child. She opened her blue eyes [all babies are born with blue eyes] and they stared at each other for the longest time the girl had the most amazing face that looked as though it was about to burst into laughter. In a few hours Hilary had cleaned the child up and always held her close. She was amazing. She'd need to move on though. The flat was covered in blood and various neighbours had heard the screams from the previous escapade police were coming to investigate and she didn't want to be found out. When she'd run away though she knocked several things over and the room looked like a murder scene. The rest as they say was history  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Hilary wandered the streets with nowhere to go she'd left the note saying she'd be back by 7:30. Hopefully Max wouldn't follow her home. Emily didn't matter so much as she'd had never actually seen her in person [she'd seen photos] but even so she wouldn't be as bad.  
  
Tyler had been at the house for hours it was nearly 6 o'clock. "What time is mum coming back?" "She said 7:30 Tyler why are you hungry?" "Starved." "Jesus you're just like Tyson!" Kai said coming through the door and throwing his coat off. "No. I'm not." Tyler said. "I'm like dad." "Who's your dad then?" "I don't know but mum always says I'm like dad and I agree mum was dead young when I was born so we're more like sisters than mum and daughter so I probably am like my jerk off dad." "What did he do?" "I don't know mum doesn't talk about him but I think he broke her heart knowing men he probably ran off with some silly lady." Her dinner was placed in front of her she took it gratefully. "Oi they're not all bad." Said Mariah clutching onto Ray. Ray looked impatiently at the clock. His plans were going to be ruined but if they were all in then they were all in it couldn't be helped. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I have an announcement to make.Mariah." He turned to face her. She looked puzzled.  
  
"We've been going out for what 13 years?" "Yeah?" "Well.here goes nothing." He got down on one knee. Tyler's eyes widened. "Mariah will you marry me." Mariah looked ready to faint. She stood silently her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Mariah don't leave him hanging he needs an answer." Tyler said pushing her empty plate away. Mariah's eyes were streaming. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes," she said throwing her arms around him and crying. Everyone cheered as Ray put the ring on her finger. "Come on we need to get you home." Kenny said. He had arrived earlier but had remained silent. "Aw just getting good aswell." She said. "I'll take her eh," said a voice. [too.many.people] a man with red and black hair stood in the doorway. "Is that such a good idea Ozuma?" asked Tyson knowing about the stealing bit-beasts he'd done as a kid. "Tyson I was a kid!" he exclaimed. Tyler giggled. "And I saved your butt from the psykicks." Tyler froze. "The.the psykicks.as in team Psykick?" she demanded. "Yes.cool it!" Tyson said as she began chattering on and on about something her mum said. "Is it only you and your mam then?" "What makes you think that?" she asked as Ozuma and Tyson lead her down the street. "Well you never shut up about her." "Yeah just me and mum forever we don't need a dad you know 'coz I can cope fine!" "Calm down.so what's your mum look like?" "Like me.only her hair's shorter." Ozuma looked her over. She looked familiar. He didn't know why.  
  
He didn't really know Hilary he never had as he only made friends with Tyson [and stopped trying to steal his bitbeast when Hilary had already died] but he'd seen photos. "What's her name?" Tyler hesitated. "I never asked I think it's Hayley or Helga or something." She said shrugging. "She's as hopeless as you were Tyson!" Ozuma said. "Stop saying I'm like Tyson! I'm not I'm. erm.mum calls it inferior.coz I lost!" "I'm older than you!" Tyson argued. "So what the younger the nimble as I always said." She said proudly. "You sound so much like.like." he broke off he couldn't say it. He hadn't had an argument like this since Hilary.  
  
*flashback* "You're so immature Tyson!" "I am not at least I don't spend all day studying!" he spat. "EXCUSE ME if I care about my grades at least I don't spend the whole day sleeping or playing a stupid game!" "You don't understand you're just a girl and you know what you're not going to get anywhere you'll be some nameless doctor or something but me I'm already known by every kid on the planet." Hilary didn't say anything that hurt. He knew he'd hurt her and he knew he hated it when she cried but she'd annoyed him. He wanted to hug her and tell her he was so sorry. But he couldn't. she was extremely upset. "You know what Tyson I suppose I am normal. above average in some respects but still I'm normal.you.you got it easy Tyson you have it all!" she screamed and she ran away faster than she's ever tried to run before. She left him there feeling sad and lonely. Of course he'd never let her know that tomorrow he'd probably be more hot-headed than ever. *end flashback*  
  
"Hello.I'm home now.you guys want to come in?" she asked waving her hand in front of Tyson's face. "What oh.will your mum mind?" asked Ozuma. "I better not Mariah and Ray will trash the flat if anyone makes fun of them getting married. See you Tyler." He'd only just gone out of sight when the door opened.  
  
"Tyler love!" Hilary said. She froze halfway bent to hug her daughter. She knew that face she knew those eyes. Those startling green eyes had haunted her from the day she hit 13. She gave an odd little whimper [she doesn't know he's a good guy btw]. ". I know you from somewhere." He said looking at her closely. "Doubt it. We only moved here a few weeks ago!" "Hmm. Yeah." He said still surveying her. "Come in Ozuma don't dawdle." Said Tyler kicking off her trainers. "Er.listen Ty.I have to go." he said seemingly sacred. This lady looked identical to Tyson's ex. He'd placed it. "Just out of curiosity ma'am what's your name." "I don't think names are important." Hilary said and stalked off down the corridor. "her name's. Hilda." Said Tyler trying to remember her mum's name she couldn't remember anyone ever calling her by her first name she couldn't even remember a school letter being signed. "No it's Hilary!" she said. "Yes I'm sure it's Hilary." Tyler nodded. "Bye Ozuma." "Bye Tyler." He said. He stood on the street corner. What was her name. He maybe should ask Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!" "What Geez Ozuma you look like you seen a ghost." "I think I just have." "What?" "You know that girlfriend you had the one who was murdered." He panted. Tyson nodded solemnly he hated other people mentioning her. ""What was her name?" "She was called Hilary, why?" everyone had gone silent nobody liked Tyson when he was in a mood. "You. did they.they never found a body did they?" he asked exitedly. He'd figured it out. The forensics had got it wrong it hadn't been her blood somebody else had died. She'd run off with a toy-boy. Within about two years she'd had a kid and there was the result. "Yeah don't sound so excited." "She.she.i.you." "Ozuma!" Max yelled. He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the flat. "Have you been drinking?" he asked viscously "No I haven't I swear!" he said. "You have to believe me!" "Go home Gemma will take care of you!" [Gemma's his girlfriend.Olly that bits for you!]  
  
Ozuma was left in the streets. He didn't know his theory was wrong. He didn't believe Max would throw him out like that. He sighed. At least he had Gemma.  
  
A/n: poor Ozuma he's very misunderstood sometimes. Kai: shut up! Hilary: oi Tyson: so she's not dead. Hilary: god Tyson you must be the only person in the whole world not to have got it yet! 


	3. complications

A/n: Chapter 3. Okay a few dedications b4 start Kai: here we go. Me: put a sock in it. firstly to Blondie Rio Nutter and Egg u helped me so much. Max: dudes I think she's gonna cry Me: shut it!. secondly to everyone on the proboards THANKS Tyler: can we continue with this chapter it's really good! Me: *glares* in good time *grits teeth* Kai: oh pipe down. Me: fine then but I'm throwing u from this chapter Kai: yeah so Me: Fine then I'll put you in. Hilary: he didn't ask for. Me: shut it now or I'll erase you Hilary: you can't erase me I'm a main character *sticks out tongue* Me: don't doubt me authority Hilary I can do as I wish look at what I did to Tyson. Hilary: *looks around* he's not here Me: Exactly!  
  
Chapter 3: Complications [Tyson: that can't be good.]  
  
At the opposite sides of the city two women paced the room at 2am. On the West Side Hilary Tatiba [sumbody told me can't remember who but thanks anyway] Circled her bedroom thinking. She couldn't sleep. Now Ozuma knew where she was and who she was [well Hilary was certain he knew who she was his emerald eyes had stared right through her] he may come after her.not her but Tyler as Tyler had Sashia, a bit-beast. Hilary had never grasped the concept of the four sacred bit-beasts and had made up her own explanations for things. She guessed Ozuma had pretty much taken any bit- beasts. She was just relieved when they got them back. She hadn't stayed up this late since she was pregnant with Ty. Speaking of that we cross to the East Side of the city where Emily was up. The sun was already rising and she hadn't slept a wink. Max was sleeping peacefully on the bed she was continually circling. He lay there unaware of his restless girlfriend.  
  
"No rest for the wicked." She told herself. She was being stupid but she couldn't help it girls were stupid sometimes.only she should have outgrown it seeing she was 29 now. She stared out the window. She kept envisioning Tyler and her mother and how she had been 'dead young when she had her' in the words of Tyler herself. If she was 'dead young' it meant she wasn't married. Being not married made it wrong didn't it? That was what she'd been taught. And now she'd gone against her teachings and had thrown it all away for one night with her boyfriend. She loved him to bits but it wasn't fair on the baby it was damned from the moment of birth unless she'd already gone down the aisle. She gave a dry sob. This was so hard. Max hadn't been brought up in a particularly stable family and under his rules it was probably okay to conceive under no roofs of support it was 'medium' in Emily's books but to bring a child into the world under the 'happy life' scenario when they weren't married was one of the worst things imaginable. She couldn't even bring herself to tell him and she'd known a whole month. That meant she was 3 months in. This was awkward. She stroked Max's hair a few times before retiring to the kitchen. She was starving.  
  
Hilary frowned. Tyler came into the room it was about 9am she hadn't slept. "Mum what's wrong?" she asked indicating to her mothers tears. "Nothing love go back to bed." She said. "Mum I can't get back sleep you're crying really loud the walls are only thin tell me what's wrong." "Listen I know you like it here." "I love it there's so many beybladers and we live just across town from the bladebreakers!" "Yes but. it's really painful for mum here you know. a lot of bad memories." "You lived here as a kid?" "I was only about your age but I had everything here I threw it all away you know." "What do you mean you had everything?" asked Tyler sitting next to her mum and wrapping her arms across her shoulders. "I had great friends great boyfriend great life good grades and then." "Then you met dad?" "No, I knew dad from before hand." "Who was he?" "It's not important who he is but, but you're becoming more and more like him everyday and it hurts." "What happened with him?" "I can't. listen love. I." "Mum did he leave you?" "No I left him." "WHAT!" Tyler had always assumed that her dad had buggered off and left mum now she was being told she'd got it wrong for 13 years.  
  
"I've told you before Ty, I'm no saint." "I never thought you were but.but you left him why?" "I was young I had no means of support I was pregnant and I was afraid." "So you said 'look I'm up the duff with your baby and I don't want you anymore.' And then you moved away?" "No I left him and he didn't even know you existed he still doesn't." "You mean he's still alive?" asked Tyler suddenly. Hilary sadly looked at her. "Look love forget I ever said it." "I CAN'T FORGET IT!" she screamed. "All this time I thought that dad was dead or some druggie who screwed everything in skirt, but you.you're as bad as I thought he was!" she screamed. "TYLER!" she yelled. Tyler left and less than a minute later the front door slammed indicating she'd left. Hilary frowned.  
  
Emily sat in the kitchen she hadn't slept at all. Not a wink. She was tired as hell but couldn't bring herself to share the same bed as Max. even if they weren't doing anything she still felt awkward as of a month ago. This was the first night they'd spent apart since the bladebreakers moved into this flat. She felt rotten the food tasted like ash in her mouth. Mariah was the first up. He hair was tousled and her shirt undone as though she hadn't slept exactly perfectly herself but hers was a totally different reason. "Morning Em." Emily smiled weakly. "You're up early." "Or sleeping late." She said. "You haven't slept why not?" asked Mariah in shock sitting down next to her flatmate. "I can't Mariah." "Insomnia?" "No?" "Stress?" "Nope." "Fight with Max?" "No." Emily was crying again. "You can tell me anything are you in.in trouble?" Mariah asked. "I.I am in trouble.I've done bad Mariah I've done VERY bad." "You in debt?" "No." "You've had an affair?" "Hell no!" "What then." "I can't say." "You've done wrong. what do you mean?" "What's wrong girls?" asked Kenny stepping through. "Nothing." They both said at the same time. Yes the looked guilty. But neither of them knew exactly what to say. Less than an hour later after everyone was up the doorbell went and they were all surprised to see somebody there bags packed and everything.  
  
********** Hilary frowned. It was evening already and Tyler hadn't showed up. She was worried. Tyler had left her. Just like she'd left Tyson. She shivered and lay down her cup of coffee it was already very dark outside. She grabbed her coat. She left a note on the table. "To Ty Gone out to look for you if you get home before me ring my mobile you know my number. Mum." She wrote and dashed out the door straight into somebody else. "Sorry!" she said not taking note of who it was and she ran out of the house leaving the red headed man in the doorway. [Ozuma] "She was in a hurry." muttered the blonde woman next to him. [Gemma] "Did you get a look at her?" "yeah." "Is it her." "I reckon so she looks like it." The two walked into the shadows hand in hand discussing the lady.  
  
Tyler sat on the floor of one of the bedrooms. She was sharing with Kai and Tyson. Mum would be doing her nut at home but she wasn't best pleased. She wouldn't give them any contact number and Tyson had forgotten where she lived so there was no chance of her being taken home. Emily had welcomed her with open arms. Everyone else seemed a little shocked. They had reckoned that Emily was acting too motherly but that would have meant 16 with a baby and Emily wasn't that type of girl. "You alright?" Tyson asked sitting on the bed. Tyler was handling a bracelet from her backpack. "Yeah." "Why'd you run away?" "Mum." she said shortly placing the gold bracelet onto her wrist. It slid straight off and to the ground. Tyson picked it up. It was engraved. It read: "To my." the rest was worn away with age. "Here." He handed it to her. "It's hers. I think he gave it to her." "Who'd her.who's he." "Mum and.and my dad." "I thought you didn't know you're dad." "I don't." "Oh right. Are you ready for bed?" "Tyson!" she whined. "It's 8:00 o'clock." "Bed time!" "Oh no you don't I'm not falling for that one!" she said.  
  
"Tyson." She asked as the two had been sat in silence for a long time. "Yeah?" "Have you got a girlfriend?" "I think you're too young." "Not ME.MUM!" she said in that no Duh tone of voice. "She's 28 she's pretty and it would help me." "I'm not being funny but I don't go out with women." "Why you're not.are you gay is that why you share a room with a guy?" "No I'm not gay I just had my heart broken a loooooong time ago and never really fixed it to be honest." Tyson admitted. Some might say he was cracking up but he felt... or almost knew ... that Hilary was okay with him telling Tyler. "WHY is this not in the biography?" she asked suddenly very interested. "Don't believe all you read Ty." "So who was she where'd she go?" Tyson laughed.  
  
"She went. away." "You mean she left?" "No she died." "Oh my god I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." "It's okay it's been 13 years and I think I'm finally getting over her." He said looking at her. Her brown eyes shimmered with crystal tears. "That is so romantic." She said clutching the pillow close to her stomach. "Are all 13 year old girls the same?" "Some why?" "Because she always thought everything we said was a metaphor and that is was 'so romantic' she was very... awkward at times." "Are you saying I'm awkward?" "No I'm saying that in a lot of ways you're like her..." "O-kay Tyson..." "Yeah?" "I think you're nuts." She stated. "Can I pleeeeeeeease stay up and watch telly with you guys?" she begged. "I suppose what time does your mum let you stay up?" "She lets me stay up late as I like..." "I think..." he started "That you might be telling a little white lie." She face-faulted. "Very clever of you... only I used to do the same to my grandpa." He said leading her through to the living room.  
  
Everyone was accounted for apart from Emily and Max. A crash sounded through the flat followed by a dry sob. "Em what's wrong?" asked Max looking at his girlfriend who just stared ahead tears were falling onto her green blouse. He came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She span out of his arms. "Don't." she whispered. She looked hopelessly at the washing up that remained untouched and began soaping down several plates and cups. "Em you've been acting really weird lately what's the matter." She jarred and the plate fell to the floor china spread all over the kitchen. She let out a dry sob. Max panicked. "Emily tell me!" he demanded knowing his girlfriend had been keeping something from him and he didn't like it he felt he should know.  
  
Tyler who was the smallest was sent forward to spy on them. She ducked her head around the door frame. She saw Emily clutching onto the side of the sink and staring determined into the mirror in front. Max was behind her waiting as though expecting her to speak. "Max... I'm afraid." She said in a strangled voice. Max's face softened and he approached her. She turned to face him wiping away her tears from her pale stained cheeks. "What?" "Mum used to tell me that if you sin you go to hell you burn for eternity. when I was about fifteen I was like 'screw you mum I'm living life the way I want to' do you know why?" "Why?" "Because that's when we got together. but now, now I think she was right." "What sins... Emily you're perfect." "NO I'M NOT MAX!!!" she yelled. She suddenly felt her stomach turn she couldn't ignore it any longer. "Emily you're talking crazy." "Max I'm pregnant!" she said. Max's face lit up. "Really?" "Don't sound so exited." "What's wrong?" he asked. He saw no problem. "Yes we might need to move because I'm sure the flat isn't big enough for a new baby but..." "NO Max that's just it... I can't have children I'm... Max I'm scared..." "Why?" "Because Mum said I had to be married before I had kids or I'd go to hell and. Max I'm not keeping it." "I thought abortion was a sin too." "No it's not as bad as a child out of wedlock."  
  
"Em you." "Max my mind's made up I'm. I'm not having this kid!" she said firmly. Max stormed out of the room and nearly knocked Tyler over. Emily followed suit. Max went to the bedroom and locked the door. Emily looked furious. She strode from the flat in a total mood. "What happened?" asked Mariah. Tyler looked sadly at Mariah before retiring to her room in a huff.  
  
Hilary knew she'd be in the one place she could never go. She'd be at Tyson's flat. Hilary knew where it was as Max Emily Ray and Mariah had moved there before her mysterious vanishing. The plan was they would all move in. but all of them didn't accommodate a screaming infant. She headed in that general direction. She crashed headlong into a Ginger woman. "I'm so sorry." The lady said hiding her face. "Em?" questioned Hilary suddenly amazed by Emily. She no longer cared if she was found out all she wanted was her daughter back home safe and sound. "Do I know you?" asked Emily shivering. "Not as such... I'm a friend of a friend... Tyler's mum." "Oh." "When's it due?" asked Hilary. "WHAT?" asked Emily she tried to pull her blouse down over her stomach. "When is it due?" "I'm not keeping it I don't want it." "So you're going to kill it." "You're making me sound evil but it's what's better for the baby..." "I doubt it when I was carrying Tyler I thought about abortion and I even got all the way to the clinic but... I couldn't go through with it. Now look, I have a beautiful daughter... a beautiful daughter who runs away and doesn't even tell me where." "She's at my place if you want me to take you erm... sorry I didn't quite catch your name."  
  
"My name is Hil." she broke off. Hil. An old nickname the lads had given her as a kid. "Okay... it's just down here Hil she's safe don't worry." Emily said. "If I were you I'd think things over before I made my final decision." "Thanks for the advice but I'm. I'm pretty dead set on this." "What does the father have to say about this?"  
  
"His opinion doesn't count." "Hmm in the eyes of the law no in your heart yes." "Like you really consulted Ty's Dad when you were going to have an abortion." "Well that.that was different and there isn't a day that goes by I don't regret my decision to leave but that's the way the cookie crumbles I suppose. You win some you lose some and I lost in a way... I missed out on a great boyfriend but I gained a gorgeous girl didn't I." Emily thought about it. "So you're saying I should let the dad... I mean Max have his say on this?" "Well you're heading for a break-up and a messy court scene if you don't and the court forbids you to get an abortion while the case is in session all he needs to do really is hold the case for about a months and when push comes to shove he's got his own way and he gains custody over the infant."  
  
"Wow you sure know a lot." "I was studying to be a lawyer then..." "Then you got pregnant." "Ironic isn't it." Emily laughed. For the first time in what seemed like forever she laughed. "I think I'll wait down here can you bring her down?" asked Hilary she really, really, really did not want to go see Tyson at the moment. "I suppose but out of curiosity why?" "Well we had a fight so I don't think she'd be very pleased to see me barge in and take her by storm." "Ah I see are they always this stroppy?" "Who?" "Kids." Laughed Emily walking up the stairs swinging her keys.  
  
"Hey Ty come on out." She said. Tyler appeared she had evidently been crying. "What's wrong?" "You...Max... My fault..." "What happened between me and Max was my fault I opened my big mouth without thinking and I think I scared him you know what? I scared myself too." "Really?" "Really! Now Your mum is here for you." "Where is she?" demanded Tyson suddenly standing up. "Why?" "People like her don't deserve to have kids. She let's her run wild she didn't even come looking for her until this time she's been gone a whole day I have half a mind to report her to the social services Tyler deserves better than that! She's evidently unstable." "YOU LEAVE MY MUM ALONE!" defended Tyler. "I'M NOT GOING HOME!" she said firmly and she made to close the door in Emily's face but Emily put her foot in the gap stopping her. "Listen you know what I'm going to tell you this before I tell anybody else okay Tyler.MAX I HOPE YOU'RE LISTENING." There was a noise from the other room which made Tyler raise her eyebrows. "I'm keeping it." She said firmly. Tyler's eyes widened. "CONGRATS!" she cheered. Everyone else just looked confused. Mariah wasn't really interested same with Ray as they were too busy making out on the sofa.  
  
"Where is she Emily?" asked Tyson. "She's downstairs but oh Tyson no!" she yelled charging after him. Tyler followed her bag swinging from her left side constantly bumping against her leg as she flew down the flights of stairs. She may not be the best of friends with her mother at the moment but she didn't want Tyson to yell at her or worse get her taken away from her. "Mum!" Tyler yelled. Tyson was heading towards her at an alarming speed. Hilary span around. "Tyler love you're not..." a hand collided with her cheek. She fell to the floor. "MUM!" screamed Tyler she ran at her. "You... you are an unfit mother!" he said. "I'm unfit because for 13 years I've had to cope all on my own." "I wonder why you probably drove him away like you drove away your daughter." Her eyes met with Tyson and he felt ready to faint. "I left him because I was afraid I thought Tyler was too young to know the truth so I waited until today when I couldn't... no wouldn't hold it back any longer I told her and I thought she'd understand but no she was like me... afraid you have no idea how hard it is Tyson!" she said. Tyson had stopped yelling he was just staring at her. Hilary felt her heart melt. 'Hilary you've done without him for 13 years you can cope without him you don't need him.' 'you do need him you idiot.' 'who're you calling an idiot how would Tyler react.' He brain constantly argued with itself. She didn't even notice when Tyson leaned towards her. Her eyes closed as he gently kissed her. Emily watched from the balcony. She was very confused. But not as confused as Tyler.  
  
A/n: Bit of a cliffy. By the way Tyson doesn't know who she is he just suddenly had the urge to kiss her so don't ask me. I think I'll post this later reviews or no reviews. I'm really upset as I walked into a table today and have a huge bruise on my leg. It hurt like hell but it got me out of PE. Hilary: oh that's so romantic. Tyson: I don't get it. Max: YOU wouldn't 


	4. more complications

A/n: *half/ none heartedly* yay chapter 4 is up Max: she's been sick and she's not very well still she's mad too uh oh she'll torture us! Me: will not. Kai: That's what you said to Tyson! Tyson: huh. Max: I thought she vanished you? Tyson: no I got hungry. Me: *sweatdrops* er. oops on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: more complications. [Hilary: oh just great!]  
  
Hilary panicked as her and Tyson broke apart. She felt like screaming. Part of her wished the floor would swallow her up and never return her the other part was seriously afraid. Afraid of what Tyson would, no, what Tyler would think. She looked at Tyler. "Come." She said firmly. "Mum what just happened?" Asked Tyler totally stunned. Tyson just looked at them. Hilary... Hilary was dead but here she was clear as day not see- through/transparent not floating, no strings attached nothing. She was alive and kicking. "Hilary?" he asked she said nothing. She grabbed her daughters hand and took off into the night. Tyson looked tempted to follow her. He frowned he'd broke his promise. He'd sworn he'd never love anybody else. But he didn't love her did he? No he didn't he'd thought she was Hilary at first. This was stupid. Hilary was dead. It had taken him 13 years to get that into his head and now it was all slipping away again.  
  
Emily went back to the flat in total shock.. Mariah and Ray were STILL making out. It made her feel slightly sick as Max wasn't talking to her. Max. speaking of him she suddenly noticed Max hadn't come back into the room and remembered their previous fight. He'd retreated to their bedroom but their room was now unlocked. She crossed to it. He was lying on the bed face down buried in his pillow. "Max?" she asked gently. She closed the door shutting off all light entering the room. "Thought I locked that." He mumbled. "Nope you didn't." Emily said sitting on the edge of his bed she stroked his blond hair from his eyes. "Why're you here?" he asked quietly. He was upset that was obvious. "Max I had some advice given to me... woman to woman and I realised that I'm a fool Max forgive me?" "That mean you're keeping it?" he mumbled his voice sounding muffled. She smiled.  
  
"Yes I'm keeping it screw mum and her stupid bible!" she said firmly. Max jumped up and hugged her. Emily blushed. "Just don't get any ideas." She said. "I won't." he kissed her in his excitement. "Should we tell the others?" Emily asked breaking out of her boyfriends embrace. "You mean should I tell the others?" he said laughing. "Would you?" she asked giving him her classic puppy dog eyes routine. He nodded. "Yeah but you have to come with." He said. "You are soooo Immature!" she said sticking out her tongue. "Come on." He said lifting her off the bed. She smiled. She was ready to let them know.  
  
Hilary got home and ignored her daughter's cries for attention. She started crying heavily. Did Tyson know it was her? Was he going to have her arrested? She was sure that faking her own death [even though she hadn't actually intended to look dead] was illegal. How long would that earn her in prison? Was Tyson going to gain Tyler's custody? She hadn't felt so depressed since she had first left. She felt empty for the first time in years she realised how much she had missed Tyson. "Mum what's wrong?" she didn't answer. "Mum? I'm off. to bed please don't... do anything stupid okay you're the only family I have I can't let you do anything dangerous!" "I won't love I won't." Hilary said only half hearing her. "Chill mum okay crying will get you nowhere." She said before retiring to her bedroom. Hilary frowned. She was getting more like Tyson everyday and Hilary wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Life was way too complicated. Complications were just one of those things life was better without. Yeah in soaps like Coronation street or EastEnders [don't own them] they seemed funny but in reality, well reality bites. Hilary thought she must be going through the teenage years only... about 10 years too late no not 10, 13.  
  
Tyson walked up the stairs slowly. He knew the guys were going to ask questions. Emily had probably opened her big trap and told them but he really did not want them to talk at the moment. He opened the door. Everyone was sitting down or so it appeared. "Oh don't be a baby, *giggle* fine then... I'm pregnant." Said a females voice. What a scene to walk in on thought Tyson. He looked around for the speaker to find Max standing looking very proud and Emily was bright red. He figured they were the two then. "No kidding." "Oh so that's why you were acting so strange." "Yeah I wondered why you were up so early." Kenny laughed. "Congratulations guys." Emily smiled she was positively glowing. Inside she was still a little tiny bit frightened but only a tiny bit. Okay maybe a lot but she was glad her flatmates supported her. "There I said it, Max was supposed to but I think boys must be more chicken than girls." "Speaking of boys and girls do you want a boy or a girl." Tyson asked trying to take his mind off things. "As long as it's not like Max I don't care." Emily exclaimed. "What's wrong with me?" Max protested. "Nothing." Emily said carefully kissing her boyfriend gently. "But." She whispered. "I can only handle one of you." Mariah hugged her and Emily pushed her off. "Hey!" Mariah said and grabbing the cushion from behind her fiancee's head she hit her friend. "Hey watch the stomach." Emily warned.  
  
The next morning the saint shields all sat in their flat. Gemma to, Miriam curiously surveyed Ozuma. "You're trying to say she faked her own death to run off with some guy?" She asked. "She did you saw her Gemma." She was too busy staring at him. He rolled his emerald eyes she did this a lot. "Back me up here Gem!" "Oh," said Gemma snapping out of her daze. "erm... what Ozuma said." Miriam frowned. She'd never understand what Ozuma saw in her [sorry Blondie not my opinion hers!] "Well she was, she just seemed like such a goody two shoes she stuck to Tyson like glue, I didn't think she'd do something like cheat." "She had a kid!" "How old?" questioned Joseph suddenly seeming interests. "Name, rank anything come on Ozuma!" "I don't know how old she's called Tyler and she's 2nd in the world that help." "A lot. The bladebabes are second in the world so you're talking about Tyler Tatiba." "Hilary's last name." Ozuma said simply. "And you say she looks just like her?" "They both do but Tyler's way too young, she has to be her. Doesn't she Gemma?" Gemma was once again off with the fairies dreaming of Ozuma. [hehe] They decided to leave her be, she wasn't going to move until Ozuma moved. She didn't obsess she just, loved her boyfriend very much, okay she obsessed a little bit but he didn't mind. "I'll Prove it to you!" Ozuma said firmly and the gang all made their way down the streets  
  
Tyler woke up. 10am. Her mum wasn't up. She knew she was going to get absolutely no info on the kiss from her mum. Perhaps Tyson could shed some light. After all, he was the one who kissed her. She slipped into some baggy jeans and a white sweater. She wore black trainers with untied laces. Well two of these weren't a good idea for a clumsy tomboy, guess which [if you haven't guessed it's white and laces]. She scrawled a haphazard note. Her writing was terrible she'd got that from her dad, her mum had always got A's on her writing. She guessed her mum was a bit of a swot at school. She'd taken a look at the school records under her bed [all of which had the school name carefully removed] they were all A* [A* is like an A+] until she got to about 13 or 14. Tyler obviously didn't know that was when she'd been staring at Tyson instead of doing her work like she should have been. Hilary was lying on the sofa a box of photo's on her lap she was asleep. Tyler frowned. Probably those stupid baby pictures she showed everyone. The door bell rang. Tyler frowned. She was supposed to be going out now. She could probably ignore them. She heard them whispering. Mum was starting to stir. She'd have to answer it.  
  
"What?" she asked, half opening the door she wasn't actually supposed to answer the door to strangers. "Hey Ty, it's me." It was Ozuma with several other people. Tyler watched him carefully. She had spoken to him once. He could be a murderer a rapist a...well he could be anything. He probably wasn't but he could be. You never know. Then again he was pretty famous and she was certain it would have been all over the place if he'd have done anything illegal. "You can't come in right now, Mum's asleep she had a rough night I have to let her sleep." Tyler said she didn't know most of these people. There was a petite blonde lady who she assumed to be Ozuma's girlfriend. There was a lady with blue hair held in a high pony. She had a snotty look on her face as though she thoroughly doubted something. There was a much smaller man with green hair and his left ear pierced there was a tall well built muscular blond man who looked as though he could squash Tyler if he so wished. "Listen can you come round the neighbourhood for a while it won't be for too long." "Going off with strange men isn't a good idea little girl and you don't get much stranger than Ozuma." Dunga said. Tyler smiled. "I suppose but I only have five minutes."  
  
Tyson frowned. He now knew what the strange noises in the morning were. He couldn't sleep. He suddenly heard two sets of giggling indicating that Mariah was up early for the second time in two days. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. "So you think he's going to you know?" Mariah showed her ring delicately. Emily sighed. "I wish but, I doubt it Mariah. I honestly doubt it." She admitted. "Why?" asked Tyson curiously. "Do I always walk in at the totally wrong moment." "Oh it's just a habit you should get out of Tyson."  
  
"I'm Miriam I'm a reporter." Miriam Lied. She didn't like lying to a child but she really wanted info on this kid. "Oh right." "We understand you were in the world championship." "Don't remind me." Groaned Tyler. "So Tyler what's your full name and how old are you?" Miriam asked pulling out a pen and in curly script writing down everything she was finding out. "Tyler Tatiba, age 13." "Where were you born?" "well I thought I was born abroad but I was born here actually." "Where?" "I don't know." Tyler admitted. Ozuma looked curiously at her. "Your mum must know." "My mum doesn't tell me much about my birth, she's never going to actually see this is she?" "No, speaking of your mum who's she, she must be proud to have a daughter who's 2nd in the world at beyblading." "Her name's Hilary Tatiba she hates beyblading she says it's just a silly game and you know mum's 'do your homework stick to your studies.' That kind of stuff." Miriam was now with Ozuma. She was certain that this was Hilary Tatiba's daughter. But the timing didn't add up she couldn't have run away then got pregnant with some guy later. That would mean... She nearly dropped her pen. "You alright?" "Yes I, I have all I need for my article thank you miss Tatiba if they decide to post it I'll contact you." Miriam said. She hadn't yet told her team mates her theory but she was positive. It couldn't be any other way. God Ozuma was so... stupid sometimes. She LOOKED like Tyson, well she looked more like Hilary but she did look a bit like Tyson she had that cheeky glint and brown eyes to rival them both. That meant Tyson never knew he had a daughter though. Oh Miriam wished she was a reporter now.  
  
"Okay see you guys later." "Where you going?" "I wanted to go round to Tyson's flat I needed to ask him something." "Oh well we're going this way see you." Gemma said and the saint shields vanished into the shadows as they so often did. They were headed back to the Tatiba household. "So you think it's her kid." Ozuma asked Miriam he wanted her approval or people would think he was going totally mad. "More than that." She said calmly. "What?" Gemma asked confused. "GOD YOU TWO ARE SO SLOW!" Miriam exploded. She'd always been quick to temper. She brushed her blue hair backward slightly. "She's 13." She stated hoping they'd get it. "So?" "So you dimwad you thought she ran off with somebody then within the space of what a year she got knocked up, there is one major flaw in your story." "What?" "Hilary was around 13 years ago... well she vanished 13 and a half years ago which means..." she prompted her friends. "She was pregnant when she left!" Dunga said suddenly getting it. "YES! Which means that Tyler Tatiba should rightfully be..." "Tyler Granger." Whispered Ozuma. He hadn't even thought of that. Gemma went home. Maybe it wasn't going to be a good idea to have Hilary see a new face she needed to remember the old ones first.  
  
Tyler knocked on the door. It was answered by Kenny. "Hey squirt." He teased. She smiled. "Is Tyson in?" she asked sweetly. Kenny nodded. "Come in." he said showing her in. "Thank you." She said politely. "Hey Tyler." Said Max. "You heard our good news." "Hate to say it Maxy boy but I knew before you." She said noticing Emily's face. "Em spoil the surprise." He pouted like a little child. The girls laughed. "Tyson." Tyler said suddenly as he entered the room. "Woah, am I being attacked slow down kid." "I want answers Tyson." She said. "What?" "You know what." Tyler said bossily. She tapped her foot. She was so much like her mother at times it was scary. Tyson took her into his room. Kai was sat on the bed reading but that was not really a big problem as Kai barely listened anyway. "Why'd you kiss mum and how did you know her name?" "I don't know Tyler I honestly don't know." Kai's eyes had stopped sliding across the page and now appeared fixated on the word 'the' at the beginning of the page. "You don't just kiss strange women Tyson!" "She wasn't a stranger though." "That's how you knew her name then where from?" "I thought she was an old friend..." She knew she was getting no more from him as he'd hung his head and had now shut up. She walked out and sat next to Emily. The guys had told her that it was now like her second home and she was always welcome here.  
  
Hilary was still sleeping when the others had got there. She'd left the door unlocked aswell which was lucky for them. "Sit down until she wakes up." Miriam ordered. "Yes mother." Muttered Joseph taking a seat on the sofa. He took a look at some of the photos that lay sprawled all over the table. "And you say Tyler doesn't know." "I don't think she wants her to know." "she's not very careful then is she." Dunga said picking up a picture. "Hey I'm in that one." Miriam said pointing to one. "You got caught by accident you weren't even supposed to be there it was supposed to be us three spying on them that day why WERE you there?" asked Ozuma suspiciously. "I..."  
  
"Well did you have a thing for one of the bladebreakers?" "I did not." Exclaimed the blue haired woman agitated. "I was that Max wasn't it?" Teased Joseph. "I did not fancy Max okay let it go it was 13 years ago." Hilary stirred slightly before yawning and sitting up. She was about to scream but out of instinct Ozuma placed his hand over her mouth without hurting her. Hilary immediately thought she'd been right. Ozuma had traced her and was coming after her and Tyler. She shivered.  
  
"If I let you go you CAN'T scream." Ozuma stated firmly. She gave a half nod and he let her go. "What're you doing here." "We need to talk about Tyler." Said Joseph simply. "We know she's Tyson's daughter." Ozuma said before Hilary could say she didn't know where Sashia was. Hilary looked temporarily shocked. "And..." "Why didn't you tell him you know you broke his heart." "I didn't tell him because he didn't want a child." "How'd you know he didn't want a child unless you spoke to him about it?" "Because we were like this." [Hilary crossed her fingers to indicate how close.] "We knew what the other wanted it was like a 6th sense." "I thought that was seeing dead people..." Miriam thumped Joseph to shut him up. "We always wanted or in this case didn't want, the same things."  
  
"So you didn't want Tyler to be born?" "At the time no." "You regret it now?" "No... well I don't regret having her not one bit but not telling Tyson yes sometimes I do regret it sometimes I wonder. What if I'd told him, but life's full of what ifs." "Yes and what if you'd come back sooner Hilary what if you'd sent a text message saying you were alive but you weren't coming back." "you don't understand Miriam I couldn't, I thought about it I really, really did. But when I saw her... she was perfect so sweet and tiny and then I couldn't I couldn't bare it if her dad refused her if he refused me. If I went back home and my mum wouldn't take us. If my friends abandoned me if my enemies thought I was evil or something. I couldn't bare it I couldn't I still can't I wouldn't be here now if Tyler hadn't insisted." Hilary said emotionally. Miriam frowned. "Well you are here now and you can fix it right all you need to do is tell Tyson he has a daughter and if you don't you'll live your life in regret." "I've been fine for 13 years without him." "No you haven't." Joseph said. "You admitted it yourself." "Did I?" she said confused. "Well I was wrong." She stated. "I don't need him I don't." "Listen you're convincing yourself here not me. And you're not making a good job of convincing anyone." Miriam slid a photograph into her pocket she wasn't stealing she had a bit of a plan. Ozuma watched her do this curiously.  
  
"Well I still think you should tell him." "You're a bad guy I shouldn't listen." "Where've you been Hilary we switched when you 'died'." The four left but as they left Miriam slid the photograph of Hilary and Tyson onto the table stand under Hilary's handbag she knew Hilary wouldn't look [since when do mum's look UNDER handbags]. But Tyler might. It was her only hope.  
  
A/n: Too sick to write more Hilary: Oh great. Tyler: great? I got lied to! Me: You knew it was coming. Miriam: Sorry Kiddo. Me: Sorry to Blondie and Ozuma because I didn't mean for Miriam to slag you off so much she just well got a little carried away. 


	5. ball of string

A/n: I know I know you're all gonna yell at me leaving ya with a cliffy but I can't help it that's what makes a good author...speaking of which I wanna kill my English teacher. Max: why? Me: *pouts* he said the Matthew has what it takes to be an author. Tyson: so? Me: when I asked him he said 'whatever you say' and just brushed me off when everyone knows I'm the budding author! Tyler: You an author... looking at the state of this that's scary. Me: don't make me delete you aswell. Tyson: you never deleted anyone. Me: you'll have noticed Kai's not here!  
  
Chapter 5: Ball of string.  
  
Hilary: Isn't it strange how life is sometimes like a ball of string all tied up and fine one minute. Then in the hands of a 13 year old girl it can suddenly begin to unravel faster than it was put together in the first place. I suppose it's just a knack teenagers have. Miriam's right [much as I hate to admit it] I shouldn't have left. But she's wrong about the telling him thing. Sure Tyler's curious aren't we all at that age but she's lived without her dad for her whole life she doesn't need him. Then again where is she. At his apartment I suppose. She's always there nowadays I wish I'd never allowed her to get wrapped up in beyblade. Some times the ball of string has small knots you know the ones that are almost impossible to untie? But you've got to get across them somehow and sometimes all you need is a kid to come along and take the tiniest pull and it's all undone, fixed, either that or they've made a smaller harder knot. Well Tyler she's tangled the string so much I doubt it will ever be perfect. Even so since when was life perfect. There's so much pain hate war tears and fear in the world sometimes I wonder why I'm still alive, after all I've been through but I'm here and I'm alive and so is Tyler. I might as well enjoy it.  
  
Normal:  
  
Tyson hadn't come back through he'd gone to his bedroom earlier. He was probably having a conversation with Kai. Kai had cooled down...no warmed up, a lot since that day but he was still cold as ice sometimes. Tyler sat on the sofa between Ray and Mariah Emily had put her there to stop them playing tonsil tennis all day it was really quite sickly. The question that she'd been dreading came up. "So why're you here again Tyler?" Max asked. "Wanted to talk to Tyson." She muttered not quite catching his eye. "About what happened the other night with your mum, Is she okay he didn't hurt her too bad did he?" "She's fine a bit of a mark but she's okay." Tyler had totally forgotten about the slap she'd been too preoccupied with the kiss. Now Emily mentioned it she was hit full force. "He hit her?" "He was angry with her I'm sure he didn't mean it." Emily said sorry she'd opened her mouth. "I would never... and I repeat never harm a lady." "Same here." Ray said. Kenny nodded. The girls smiled slightly. Well apart from Tyler. "That rule is soooo stupid I mean why can't guys hit girls it's stupid most girls are just as strong if not stronger than guys!" She argued. Max ruffled her hair. "Chill out kid we're not being sexist we're just saying that women deserve more respect." He said. Tyler didn't know what to say after that.  
  
Tyson eventually came out and sat on the recliner away from everyone else. Kai followed his lead about ten minutes later. Tyson's eyes were a bit puffy and he looked as though he may have been crying. Tyler didn't care she wasn't best pleased with him at the moment. She wasn't even sure why she was here she was just certain she'd rather be anywhere but home. She knew she'd have to leave at some point though. She couldn't stay forever that was obvious. "Ty dude you okay?" asked Mariah curiously. "Yeah fine." He croaked. Now Tyler was sure of it he'd been crying but what over she wasn't sure. Maybe grown ups just did that sometimes, Mum cried a lot. She always had done. But that was probably because she had her life wrecked by having kids. It always made Tyler a little bit depressed to think of that she knew her mum would have been tons happier had she never been born. Her mum would probably have stuck with her boyfriend been in some posh little flat been a total swot. She probably would have a great job she'd be world famous. And her dad would be too. Only he wouldn't be her dad he'd be mum's husband he may even have been somebody else's dad I mean twenty eight isn't exactly the youngest of ages. In Tyler's opinion it was ancient. But at 13 everyone seems ancient.  
  
"You're lying." Tyler stated simply staring anywhere but his face. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "What makes you say that?" asked Kai confused that she was that sharp. Everyone else had dismissed the thought and that Tyson would deal with it in his own way when he felt like it. Tyson was as stubborn as he was since... well since forever. "Might stop by the old crib later if anyone fancies coming." Tyson said. Tyler knew he was speaking about his old house and to be honest she'd have loved to go but she couldn't let him know that she was going to give him the cold shoulder for as long as she could. "Including you kid." He added noticing her vacant stare. She gave a half nod. Not yes not no. Tyson knew that nod it was the nod Hilary always gave when she was asked to attend a match. She never wanted to show enthusiasm as it was often a way of getting her hopes up. When asked to attend a match she'd just say 'maybe' or 'don't know' but she'd always show up. She usually meant yes. And when she didn't show they'd always panic even though she hadn't actually said she'd be there. "That a yes?" asked Max grinning also knowing the typical teenage nod. "It's a no, I really have to go home." She said. She didn't know why she'd said that. She suddenly felt she had to go home. Mum was upset and if she wasn't there to help her through a tough time she'd be the worlds worst daughter.  
  
"I'll see you later." "Bye." chorused the flat "Walk you down?" Tyson suggested. She nodded. She really did not want to go home at the moment by herself. She grabbed her coat gave a half wave and stepped out. They'd been walking for ages when they got to the stairs as the began to go down them she slipped. She screamed. Tyson caught her wrist but she still received quite a bump to her leg. "You okay?" he asked her totally concerned. She was sat on the stairs clutching her ankle. "Stupid stairs." She muttered. "Stairs I think not kid why don't you tie your shoe laces once in a while?" he questioned. She shrugged he sounded like mum at the minute. 'tie your laces' 'your trousers are too big on you you'll trip' next he'd be telling her to 'don't forget your coat you'll freeze to death' or something. "Come here." He said he took a look at her ankle it was sore and looked a bit swollen. He frowned. "Looks like you've sprained it." He said. "I'm fine look see!" she jumped up and walked down the stairs gripping onto the stairs banister. She was fine. Until she ran out of banisters she hadn't gotten to the bottom of the steps. She'd just run out of banisters. Tyson who had been following her and had gone on ahead was thankfully there to catch her as she fell. She swore loudly. "You okay, maybe you shouldn't try that for a long while." He said supporting her as she walked trying of course to support herself but failing miserably.  
  
"You think." She said sarcastically. "Closest place is Grandpa's if you want to drop in." "I'm not sure." She said. She didn't have the feeling she needed to be home as much anymore. Maybe mum had just had a fleet of depression then been okay. Some people might say Tyler was crazy others might say she was psychic but anybody who had an ounce of a brain cells they would have guessed that it was just a strong mother/daughter bond. "Grandpa?" he called as he half carried Tyler over into the living room. "Tyson dude you're home!" exclaimed grandpa not yet coming through. "I'll just go get the first aid kit." He said leaving the room. Grandpa came through and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Tyler. "Dude I'm not one for the whole spiritual thing but there's a ghostette in our living room!" he called. "Don't be stupid Grandpa... this is Tyler remember the one who I battled in the tournament." "The one who lost?" "Why must everyone constantly remind me I lost yes I lost big deal I'm still world class!" she said hotly. Grandpa was surveying her closely.  
  
"Dudette sure looks like Hilary." He said quietly. Tyson face faulted. "Grandpa have you been taking your medication?" he asked and practically forced his grandfather through out of the room. He'd been doing that since he was about 13 or 14. Tyler giggled. "This is going to hurt a bit." "I'm no wuss...OW!" she yelled in pain. Tyson laughed. He'd done the same ages ago when he'd sprained his ankle. Only that time Hilary had been the nurse of course and he was sure he was a worse doctor than Hilary was. "Sorry." "It's not funny that really hurt!" she said. She knocked something over and gasped. "I'm sorry." She said. Tyson picked it up. "S'okay it's only a photo album." He said he flicked it open. Grandpa had been looking at them evidently. He sat down next to Tyler. "I haven't looked at these ones for a while usually I just dwell on ex- girlfriends." He said. [sorry no Hilary in that it would be too much of a give away.] Tyler laughed at all the goofy pictures of Tyson and the rest of the bladers as kids. There were some of them that Tyson had obviously swiped from the bladers' mums or something. Max as a baby throwing something at his dad, Ray as a child sitting on a wall with Mariah and Li Mariah didn't look pleased at the thought of having to sit next to Li she didn't even seem to notice the photograph was being taken, One of Kenny playing on a computer at about 8, one of Kai looking as though he'd just got out of prison he was alone, obviously. Several of Tyson with his parents.  
  
"Interesting." Hilary thought as she looked through the photo's. There was one that had been taken literally hours before she vanished. She was pregnant and that much was obvious or at least to Hilary. She wondered why Tyson had never figured it out. She'd always known he was very slow but she'd never thought of him as that dense she always thought he had a bit of sense. If he had figured it out why hadn't he said anything. Boys were so hopeless. Tyson was another knot in the string one of those that will never go away. So far in her life there were a lot of them. Beyblade, Tyson, Tyler, Boys, Men the usual stuff. Hilary frowned. She packed up the photo's and then realised she was missing something. Coffee pot, check, Sofa, check, Sanity, well, Daughter.ah. She was going to give Tyler a bell it wasn't on for her to just vanish for ages on end without saying anything. "Hello?" "Oh hi mum." "Where are you love?" "I'm coming home now." "See you in ten?" "Make it 5 mum!" she heard somebody else say 'I doubt it' but didn't think to question her.  
  
Tyler walked in the door and the first thing she noticed was Mum's handbag was moved slightly strange. Teenage girls always noticed this kind of thing. "Tyson come in mum won't mind." Tyson suddenly looked uncomfortable. He was obviously remembering his last confrontation with Tyler's mum. "I better not." "Come off it least I can do." "Huh." She wiggled her ankle slightly as Tyson helped her onto the sofa. Hilary came through. "Oh, Tyler you erm... didn't say we had a guest." She said awkwardly she tried not to look at Tyson she really disliked the thought he was inches away from her and she wasn't allowed to say what she really wanted to say. First of all she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and secondly she wanted to throttle him for getting her in this position in the first place.  
  
"I'll go make you two a coffee... sit down, talk." Tyler said and she hopped off into the hallway. Tyson was about to protest. "So..." Hilary started unsure of what to say. "How long have you been into beyblading?" "You don't need to ask me about that I know you don't like beyblading." "Hm, how so?" "Tyler said... she also said her last name's Tatiba." "True." Hilary stated not looking at him. "So," "So what?" "Not a common name is it?" they were broke off by a strangled cry and both ran through to find Tyler with something in her hand. Her mothers handbag was on the floor. She was looking ready to cry. "What's the matter?" asked Tyson Hilary suddenly had her eyes wide. Tyler thrust the photo into Tyson's hands and ran off upstairs. Tyson took one look at it and figured something out. He had the same one at home and there was only one person who had a copy of it- Hilary. He turned to face her. He showed her the photo. She paled. It was one of Tyson and her kissing. How could she have left that one out.  
  
A/n: yay they're starting to figure it out. Max: yeah but... Emily: when are you... Me: shut up, next chapter. Mariah: great she's not going to update for ages now is she? Me: I will... Everyone: liar. 


	6. now we're getting somewhere sort of

A/n: Okay last chapter was informative but short. Really short. I'm so sorry this is taking forever to post everytime my comp gets hold of fanfiction it screws up totally shutting down for ages. I'm being a bit evil to anyone who's followed the story all the way through. Max: Why? Tyler: coz she... Me: Tyler shush Tyler: why Me: DON'T MAKE ME VANISH YOU Tyler: erm... okay Tommy does not own beyblade she owns me though sadly. Me: they don't know me as Tommy Tyler: fine then misfit give me a break!  
  
Chapter 6: Now we're getting somewhere... sort of  
  
Emily got up to take the plates. "Sit down I'll do it." Max said it was an order. Emily suddenly looked a little bit annoyed. "Max I'm fine..." "This can't be good for you in..." "YOU DARE SAY IN YOUR CONDITION I'LL KILL YOU MAX TATE!" Emily said firmly. "JESUS WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM EM I'M TRYING TO HELP!" he yelled. Mariah bit her lip. Fighting was common in this flat but it was usually done with her and Ray or Tyson and...well Tyson and anyone he just liked to yell a lot. "WELL YOU AREN'T HELPING MAX YOUR ANNOYING ME AND STRESS ISN'T GOOD FOR ME EITHER!" "CHILL OUT EM NEXT TIME I WON'T HELP!"  
  
"I'M NOT SAYING DON'T HELP I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOU CAN'T USE MY CONDITION AS AN EXCUSE TO MAKE ME USELESS!" she yelled furious with her boyfriend.  
  
"FINE THEN!" Max countered. "fine." He muttered and even though the whole fight had started because he wouldn't let her take the plates he took them anyway. Emily sighed and threw herself backward onto the sofa. "Where did Tyson go he's supposed to be here while we're planning!" Mariah said flicking her bright pink hair backward. "Planning what?" asked Emily exhausted from arguing. She subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach and massaged it gently. "The wedding!" she moaned. "I forgot." She said shrugging "yeah sure you did." Mariah said rolling her eyes. "We were thinking about June-ish." "Can't you make it July?" Emily asked horror struck. "Why?" Asked Mariah confused. "I'm the maid of honour right I'll be 7/8 ½ months pregnant then!" "Hm... we could put it off a few weeks I suppose." Mariah said. "I'll call the church later yeah." Ray said in an effort to please the girls. They both nodded. "Thanks love." Mariah said kissing him.  
  
Max sat down next to Emily. "You Okay?" she asked. He nodded but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly. She felt bad for yelling at him now. He hadn't really done anything wrong. "Why're you apologising?" he asked her. "I blew up at you I'm sorry." "Don't worry." "Get a room!" Mariah said as they made googly eyes. "Hmm..." Max said. He took her hands and pulled her up. She became confused. "I told you not to get any ideas Max." she said slowly. "Come with me I swear I'm not trying it on." He said and led her through to the bedroom. He sat her down. Unlike Ray he had style he wasn't about to ask in front of everyone. "I know your policy on the whole baby thing and I know you're still not happy much as you say so..." he got down on one knee. "Emily I love you will you Marry me?" he asked. Emily looked temporarily stunned before coming to her sense. "No." she said. Max looked confused. "I'm sorry Max I can't... I don't want to get married for the sake of the baby when we get married... if... we can't do it just because we made the mistake of getting pregnant out of wedlock." Max looked devastated. He'd been planning this for ages before he'd known about the baby. Then she started acting weird. So he'd put it off now she thought he was proposing because she was carrying his child. She got up and left the room. He looked at the ring in his hand and closed the box. He couldn't bring himself to follow her.  
  
Tyson stood staring at Hilary. She just stood there shaking her face white. Tyson felt like screaming at her. He felt like holding her. He felt like crying. He felt stupid for not realising. She gave a half sob before breaking down totally. She clutched onto the table her face filled with flowing tears. Tyson stared at her. Then at the photo. He understood now. He kneeled down beside her. "Hilary are you..." "just leave Tyson." She whispered. "No Hilary I let you go once I won't do it again." "You just don't get it do you Tyson, I left because I was frightened I was scared I thought you'd hate me." "Hilary I could never hate you!" "TYSON LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled. "When I left I realised I didn't need you any more Tyson, I don't, me and Tyler, always me and Tyler." She repeated as though trying to convince herself more than anything. "Don't Lie Hilary, you've lied to me you've lied to our daughter..." "That's it Tyson you..." Tyson inhaled sharply she wasn't going to say Tyler wasn't his was she. She couldn't. "You haven't been around for so long you're not her dad, you're her father." "I haven't been around because you didn't let me Hilary, you lied to everyone why won't you let her know?" "Because it was wrong Tyson you know it!" Tyson glared at her and went upstairs. "TYSON YOU LEAVE HER ALONE SHE'S UPSET ENOUGH AS IT IS!" Hilary screamed she took off after him.  
  
"Tyler it's me open up." Tyson said. The door was unlocked so when he received no answer he went in anyway. She was thrown across her bed listening to music. "Tyler..." Hilary came in Tyson was sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair. "You never told me Mum, you never said Tyson was your boyfriend..." she whispered. She didn't yet know the whole story. "More than a boyfriend Tyler." Tyson said gently. "Tyson don't." Hilary moaned. "SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW HILARY YOU KNOW THE OTHER DAY I SAID YOU WERE A BAD MOTHER YOU NEVER TOLD HER, 13 YEARS AND YOU NEVER TOLD HER WHO I WAS, WHO SHE WAS, WHO YOU WERE!" he said. Hilary gripped onto the door. "Fine then tell her if you must but for god's sake don't make me out to be some kind of physco mother because nobody can ever say I never loved or took care of my daughter properly." Tyson looked taken back by her willingness to co-operate. The Hilary he knew would have kicked up a huge fuss. But she was mature now she was an adult.  
  
"I was your mum's boyfriend... as you figured out but what she didn't tell you." "She's told me nothing." "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO PROTECT YOU TYLER." "FROM WHAT HERSELF OR YOU?" "FROM YOU TYSON!" Hilary screamed. "I've never been a threat." "You have Tyson, I was scared you'd try to take her away." "I probably would have you're obviously unstable Hilary."  
  
"I'M NOT UNSTABLE!" "STOP IT!" screeched Tyler crying her eyes out. Tyson saw it now. He saw that she was his daughter. "Tyler, I'm you're dad." Tyler looked scared suddenly. "AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ALL THOSE TIMES I WAS ROUND AT YOUR PLACE?" "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU EXISTED I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR MUM WAS ALIVE!" "SO WHEN SHE RAN AWAY YOU DIDN'T THINK OF LOOKING FOR HER?" "THE POLICE HAD HER WRITTEN AS DEAD I STILL DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW SHE PULLED IT OFF FAKING HER OWN DEATH BUT SHE DID TYLER SHE DID." "you... you faked your own death." "I did not!" Hilary exclaimed indignantly "You did too!" "I did not, you know what I did Tyson, I had a BABY." She said firmly. "That's why the flat was covered in blood I never intended to look dead!"  
  
Tyler looked shocked. She'd never understood about her birth she'd never known about her dad but now here it was all happening at once. "So you never told him you were pregnant... you ran off had a baby and everyone assumed you were dead." "Yes." "And you let everyone think that?" "I never knew they thought I was dead I left the country when you were hours old I found out about a year later that everyone thought I was dead when Tyson left a note in the newspapers." "Did I?" "You said something like. 'Hilary's death shook me and I can't believe we never found the body but I intend to get on with my life and it shouldn't affect my beyblading skills in the upcoming tournament'"  
  
"Oh, see your old dad's hopeless." He said laughing. Tyler didn't laugh. "So you like never clicked when I was called Tatiba, you never clicked when you saw me, you never clicked when you saw mum, god you are so dense." Hilary sat down on a chair. "See that's what I said about you at 13!" "Tyler I did click I was spaced out a lot I was crying earlier I was getting too attached to you for no reason and when I saw your mum I saw Hilary in her. I kissed her." "So THAT'S why you two kissed!" "Hm..." Hilary said. "So are you two planning to start where you left off." Hilary hung her head and Tyson looked at her. "I don't know we're probably going to have to come to some conclusion as I don't think mum's too pleased with me at the moment are ya Hilary."  
  
"Tyson shut up I need to think!"" she said. "She's touchy." Tyler explained. "Always was." "Just the pair of you shut up right now!" Ordered Hilary. "Right well, Tyson can you take her for tonight bring her back tomorrow? I really need some time to think." "Sure thing." Tyson said. "Tyler go get your stuff." He added "But..." "No buts!" he said. She slouched out of the room. Tyson closed the door behind her. "What do you think you're playing at Hilary?" "I don't know anymore Tyson I just don't know." She sobbed and sat on Tyler's bed. She clutched her pillow to her chest. "I'm always here Hilary I promise things'll be different." "I don't want them to be different I wanted it to be me and Tyler forever I can't stand it Tyson she's becoming more like you every time I look at her." "Is that a bad thing?" He asked putting his arm around her. She shuddered but he didn't remove it. "It's not good Tyson, I see you in her so much I knew one day I'd have to tell her but she's going to hate me now. Why did we come back here?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm not really sure why you did Hilary but I'm glad you're back." "Really?" asked Hilary. "I thought if anyone found out I'd be in big trouble, when I saw Emily that night all I could think was end of the line. But she never knew me." "She'd seen photos though." "Mariah saw me once before I took off so I didn't think I was in too much danger from her. You were my biggest threat. When I saw you I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. I wanted to run. Tyson. I wanted to run away and leave Tyler just that one time since she was born I wanted her to stay here." She said. "To stay where she was happy with her dad, were she'd have the life I could never give her. Am I a bad Mother, You said I was did you mean it." "No I never meant it all I meant was you need a break." She wiped her tears and leaned on his shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered. She suddenly realised the situation she was in. she pulled out of Tyson's grasp. "I think Tyler's ready take her please I don't want to face her tonight." "You're not going to do something stupid are you Hil?" He asked. "Like what?" "Like run away and leave Tyler like you said you wanted to earlier." "No I won't." "You said you wouldn't leave me once before and you did, three months before you ran off."  
  
*Flashback* Tyson kissed her neck gently and slowly. Hilary smiled and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Hilary?" he whispered to her gently as he brushed her hair with his fingers. "Hm." She murmered distractedly. "Promise me something?" he asked gently. Pulling her onto his lap in the process. "What?" she asked caught up in the moment. "Promise me you'll never leave me." He started. "Promise me no matter what we'll always be together." He said holding her hands and caressing them. She raised them up to his face and traced his jawbone. "I promise Tyson, together forever." She whispered. *end flashback*  
  
That was the night it all changed. Of course none of them knew that night would change their lives for ever. Ironic really. The night she promised to stay, the event happened that caused her to leave. We won't go into detail but you get the picture  
  
"I know I did and I'm sorry I broke that promise but I couldn't stay even if I'd wanted to." The door went. "What are you two doing in there you know I want a little brother or sister but not so soon!" Tyler called. Hilary sprang up and answered the door. "Sorry Tyler, Tyson's..." "Dad." Tyson pressed. "Dad's taking you tonight okay you'll be staying with him okay be good." Hilary said. Her eyes were watering again as she looked at her daughter. She was always pleased she'd had a daughter rather than a son. If she'd had a son she didn't think she'd have been able to cope even if he'd had an identical personality to Tyler. It would have been too hard to deal with losing one guy and suddenly another was following. "Yeah I know my stuff's packed and I'm ready I'll see you mum." She kissed her mum on the cheek before turning to Tyson. He nodded at her. She nodded in return and the two headed out. Hilary watched them go from the window. She felt heartbroken as though she'd lost her daughter but in a way her heart felt slightly more at peace than it had done in a long, long time Tyson accepted who she was. He accepted he had a daughter he didn't want to avoid his responsibility. Which was strange because 14 years ago had he been given the responsibility of cleaning the classroom he would have done everything in his power to get out of it.  
  
Max sat on the bed. Tears stung his blue eyes. He felt so stupid. He didn't want to face Emily at the minute. Now was a good time, she was carrying his child she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but she didn't want him. He was her boyfriend, the one who'd got her pregnant, he wasn't her soulmate, he wasn't her life partner he was her boyfriend. It sounded so childish. Childish- the kid. Was already conceived out of wedlock but being born that was a no-no in Em's books. She might say she was okay with it but he was certain she wasn't she was scared of her mother's reaction. Much as she despised God and 'all that rubbish' she'd been brought up with, he was sure she was afraid of god's reaction aswell. He ran his hands through his hair. 'Stupid' he thought. 'stupid that's what I am' he continued. 'How could you think somebody that perfect would like you enough to marry you. How long have you been fooling yourself Max Tate?' he berated. 'how long could you have lived under the illusion of love?' he continued to mentally tell himself off. The door went and he heard Emily's voice. "I'm back." She sounded tired. "I didn't even know you'd left I thought you and Maxy were planning a second!" Mariah laughed. "Ha-ha." Said Emily sarcastically. Max came through and sat down. Emily glanced at him. "Is Tyson still not back?" she asked dropping her gaze. "He's..." "He's here." Tyson said coming in the door. "Where've you been and what's she doing here you left like 4 hours ago to drop her off. You come back ages later and you still have her." Max said slightly annoyed. He didn't want to think about kids right now. A screaming baby would be bad enough but a screaming teenage girl was worse.  
  
"Well you're stuck with me!" Tyler said stubbornly. "So what's the deal why IS she here." Kai asked. "Do you want to explain or should I?" He asked her. "You because I want to hear the whole story." Tyler said. "You heard the whole story, your mum told you." "I want to hear it from you!" she said firmly. She took a seat on the floor as Tyson sat down. "God you're as pushy as your mum!" "No as pushy as my dad now get on with it." She said testily. Tyson laughed. "Right guys well you know Hilary." There was a sharp intake of breath. The whole room was deathly silent. They had never actually heard him speak this boldly or calmly about Hilary before. [did that make sense] "Would you all stop acting as though she's dead?" muttered Tyler. Nobody heard except Tyson. "Hey I thought I was telling the story!" he said put out. She nodded. "Well you know how they never found her body." "Don't tell me they found it?" asked Ray. "No they never found it I just said that! Well they never found it because there wasn't one to find." "I don't follow." Emily said dazed and confused. "She never died!" "But they found the flat totally smothered in her blood." Kai said slowly. "They told you no healthy 15 year old girl can lose that much blood and live. Tyson she's dead." "She's not she didn't die!" "She did! Tyson get a grip." Kai said gripping Tyson's shoulders. Tyler jumped up. "DON'T YOU HURT HIM!" she yelled grabbing Kai and with surprising strength for a 13 year old pulled him away.  
  
"Cool it Tyler. Your mum told you to behave." He warned. She went bright red, "Sorry." She whispered. "Please continue." "She never died she ran away and hid." "Tyson..." "Shut up!" Tyler said. "She left the country!" "Tyson are you feeling alright?" asked Mariah gently placing her hand on his forehead in a motherly way. "I'm fine!" he said struggling away from her. "Alright suppose she did run away, where did she go to, why did she leave, how the hell did she live after losing so much blood?" "She went to..." "Spain." Filled in Tyler. "Yeah she went to Spain." "But why did she leave and how did she lose so much blood here if she was in Spain." "No she lost that much blood here and THEN went to Spain." Tyson explained. Why weren't they getting this. "Why did she leave then. She had a great boyfriend a cush lifestyle, she was always in the spotlight."  
  
"Remember before she left I told you that we'd erm... Tyler close your ears." "I know what sex is!" "Fine then that we'd *cough* you know *cough* well the result was definite to Hilary at any rate. She ended up pregnant. She ran away and stayed in that flat for 6 months where she delivered her bouncing baby, lots of blood you get me. Then she ran off to Spain." "So you've checked this story with the Spanish authorities, you checked it up on websites, you followed her you had a private eye check birth certificates, legally changed names, you checked in courts you worked this out?" Kai asked. Tyson frowned. Now he thought about it he did feel kind of stupid. "You didn't need to!" Tyler said. "You're forgetting one thing, you have no proof you don't have a chance in hell of finding out you jumped to conclusions and have no evidence to support your theory." Kai said. "You're forgetting Kai Hitiwari If she got pregnant, then she had a kid where's your proof of that?" Dizzi asked.  
  
Tyler stood up and coughed to make herself known. "I believe you all know me as Tyler Tatiba..." she said. Everyone suddenly paled. Not a chance. "NO FU**IN WAY!" Ray said staring at her in disbelief. "Innocent ears Ray Kon!" Said Emily holding her stomach. "So Hilary just released her into your custody, she must be more cracked than I thought!" Kai said. Tyler pulled a photograph from her pocket. It was the one She'd found that lead to the explanation and then she pulled out a new one taken a few weeks ago of her mum sat on the plane reading. She showed it to Kai. "Mum when you knew her, Mum as I know her, she lead two separate lives." "But it's illegal she's... she didn't even think to change her name did she?" asked Kai. "Nope she left she didn't imagine anyone in Spain would know her then we moved back here, for the tournament." "So you're Tyler Granger then." "No I'm Tyler Tatiba [sum1 told me it's Tatibana can anyone actually confirm that coz I'm kinda losted.] But I'm Tyson Granger's daughter." "So you're going to take Hilary to court?" Asked Kenny. "No why would I." "She's still her mother Tyson and she can easily just say right no access and poof you won't see Tyler again." "But it swings both ways." Said Emily remembering her conversation about custody with Hilary. "You could just as easily say no to her and she might never see Tyler, you have to work it all out." "How'd you know?" "Funnily enough Hilary told me."  
  
"How did the photo get there though I mean she wouldn't leave it out like that would she?" Tyler said curiously staring at the picture. "Want me to field that one?" Asked a heavy male voice. Ozuma. Miriam was behind him. But the others were still at their house. "Hey Ozuma, s'up?" Tyler asked nodding her head upward slightly before turning and glaring at the room. "Will everyone stop staring at me as though I'm from another planet?" She huffed. "Oh hi Miriam I didn't see you." "When did you meet Miriam?" Asked Kenny. "Today, she..." "Actually she didn't really meet me, I can't believe you've heard of Ozuma but you haven't heard of me, I'm Miriam of the Saint shields. We had to find out for definite that Hilary was alive so we kind of tricked you. We found out that you were Tyson's daughter in the process so we paid your mum a visit." "Miriam being the awkward cow she is didn't tell you straight forward, you know what she did, she put the photo on the desk." "I knew she wouldn't leave it out!" Tyler said. She didn't seem remotely phased by the fact Miriam wasn't who she said she was. "You're not upset we lied to you?" "I've been lied to all my life, one little fib won't hurt." "I tried to tell you Hilary was alive a few days ago but I was thrown out by a certain someone." Max hid his head as Ozuma glared at him.  
  
"Did everyone know before me?" asked Tyson. "Yeah," Kenny said. "What you knew?" "Meh sort of." He said awkwardly "What do you mean sort of Chief?" "About 13 and a half years ago, when Hilary and I didn't show up for one of our matches, I had a check up with the doctor I told you. I bumped into Hilary." "Oh?" "Cool things are getting interesting why was she there?" "She came in really pale. Shaking and everything she looked sick." "So..." "She didn't tell me what was wrong I asked her but she wouldn't tell me. She just kept like looking at the floor and going quiet I think she was crying at one point.  
  
*Flashback.* Hilary walked into the clinic. Today was the day it was gone. She didn't want to kill it but she couldn't keep it. She staggered in. she was numb with shock. She was getting an abortion. In a few hours she would no longer be pregnant. She was caught by Kenny. "Hilary, what's wrong I thought you were at the match." She shook her head and sat down. She gripped on to the seat of the chair so hard her knuckles were white. "Are you okay." She shook her head but didn't say anything. She stared at the floor. "Are you ill?" Again she shook her head. Her hair covering her face. "Are you in trouble." She gave a half nod that could have been a shudder and said no more. "What's wrong?" she didn't say anything. "Hilary I'm not quite sure what's going on but I could take a pretty wild guess." He said. Her hair hid her eyes but 16 year old Kenny was almost certain she was crying. "By your reaction I'm guessing I'm right, are you..." "Don't say it." She hissed. "Just don't I can't stand it." "Hilary Tatiba?" asked a nurse coming through. "The doctor will see you now. Are you certain you want to go through with this. The doctor has informed you of the risks and you are aware there is no turning back once you've had the operation." Kenny knew he'd got it right. She was pregnant. "Hilary there's nothing I can do to talk you out of this is there." She shook her head furiously. "Well I just thought you oughta know, Tyson loves you, you know." "Don't tell him." "I wont." And with that Kenny left. He never knew if she went through with the abortion because two days later she vanished.  
  
Kenny had thought at first that she'd possibly kept it and was hiding. But then his thoughts had changed he began to think she was upset about the fact she'd got rid of it. That she'd run off to find sanctuary. But as time moved on he doubted it more and more. He finally gave up all hope of finding her alive when they found the flat covered in blood. He hadn't thought. He had never actually told Tyson he knew he was already grieving Hilary's loss he didn't need to grieve an unborn child aswell. *End flashback*  
  
"And that's what happened, I thought she'd run off and been killed while hiding I never thought." "For a smart person you're not very are ya Kenny?" Asked Ray. Mariah hit him. "Shut up I think it was sweet he kept his promise." "If I'd have known she was pregnant I would have figured it out." Said Ray looking annoyed. "I thought she'd gotten an abortion that's why she was there." "I think you're making Tyler feel uncomfortable here." "No I always knew mum hadn't wanted me, she told me she'd got all the way to the clinic before she'd changed her mind like so I knew, I think I wrecked her life." She admitted. "Your mum loves you to pieces." Emily said. "She told me." "Yes but she has to I'm her daughter I still wrecked her life." Max couldn't listen to this, he felt like Tyler did. He's wrecked Emily's life. "I'm off out." He said "At ten o clock." He shrugged and left anyway. "Ten o clock bed time Tyler." "Aww."  
  
Hilary woke up to a noise down stairs. It was the door going. She frowned and went down. It was of course her daughter and her dad. "Hey." "Hey mum." "Hi Baby, did you have a nice time." "Yeah all the bladebreakers were so shocked when they found out who I was." "Kai said he might drop in later." "He's not going to yell at me is he?" "Don't know, Tyler can you leave me and mum alone for a minute?" "Why does everyone always tell me to leave?" she asked. But she left anyway.  
  
"Hilary, Tyler's amazing." "Yeah." "You've done a great job bringing her up." "Thanks." "Yeah but the only thing she's missed out on is her dad." Hilary looked at the floor. "Kenny knew you were pregnant you know." "He thought I'd got rid of her though." "He told us." "When?" "Last night." "Oh right," "I'd like to be involved in her life more Hilary, I want to know you won't stop me seeing her." "She's 13 I can't stop her doing anything." "No I mean you won't file a court case against me." "I couldn't it would break Ty's heart." She paused. "And mine." Tyson looked at her. She was still very pretty.  
  
"You know you haven't changed." He said stroking her hair behind her ear. She blushed. "Is that a good thing." "Yes, you're still the same girl I fell in love with all those years ago." He whispered "You're making me sound old." Said Hilary totally missing the point. "Hilary shut up." He said. She was about to argue. When he kissed her. It was a proper kiss unlike last time when it had been confused. Darn it why'd he have to be such a good kisser. She broke apart and looked at him. "No!" she said. She took off up the stairs nearly tripping over Tyler who'd been watching.  
  
A/n: wow nearly like ten pages there. Max: Tyson and Hilary are together now! Emily: no they're not. Max: They kissed. Kenny: it was a kiss not a proposal. Max: why'd Emily reject me. Me: she's stupid that's why! Emily: hey Me: nyi review 


	7. De ja vu all over again

A/n: YAY!!! Chapter 7... shout out to Nathan coz he gave me a lot of help for this chapter. Kai: Can we get on with this? Me: I thought you didn't like it? Kai: shut up. Me: *smiles* yeah whatever. Max: what's going to happen with Tyson and Hilary Tyler: what're you doing here? Max: erm... why shouldn't I be? Tyler: coz you left and didn't come back... Me: Tyler shh.  
  
Chapter 7: De ja vu all over again [Hilary: I HATE this chapter *glares @ misfit*]  
  
Tyson stared up the stairs after Hilary. "Don't just stand there!" Barked his daughter. "Go after her stupid!" she said. He walked up the stairs into Hilary's bedroom [don't ask how he knew where it was he er... guessed yeah.] she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Hilary...?" "Tyson go home." "No... Hilary we have to talk." "I don't want to talk I want you to leave!" "HILARY WE CAN'T KEEP AVOIDING THIS!" he yelled. "I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE!" she screamed. "YOU RAN OFF LAST TIME I WON'T LOSE YOU TWO AGAIN!" "Tyson..." "NO SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! YOU RAN AWAY I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE HILARY!" he shouted. He breathed heavily before continuing a bit more calmly. "I should have been there when you were pregnant, I should have been there to take Tyler to school, to help her tie her laces or to teach her to beyblade... I wasn't there to talk to you, to listen to you." He said. She bit her lip.  
  
"I never saw why you wanted me anyway I was hopeless..." "What did I tell you about shutting up!" he demanded. "If things had gone my way I WOULD have been there..." "Your way, everything always went your way! I took matters into my own hands for once." He glared at her. "I won't tell you again keep quiet." He said gripping her wrists and pinning her down to the bed. She whimpered and gave a weak nod. He nodded back. "For 13 years I thought you were dead Hilary, do you have any idea how much that hurt." He asked. "I loved you I missed you more than ever but in a way I wish I still thought you were dead because at least that way I thought you loved me." "I do love you Tyson." She whispered afraid of her words. "Then why do you keep pushing me away?" he asked her. She blinked causing a few tears to fall down her cheek. He wiped them away gently. "I was scared Tyson." She muttered. "Of me?" "No of me, I'd hurt myself once drove myself to the brink of insanity over you I didn't want to do that again." She whispered. She turned her head away so she wasn't looking at him she really didn't like to cry in front of people she never had done.  
  
Emily paced the room. "Where is he?" she asked for the millionth time that day. Max had gone out last night but so far hadn't come back. She was gutted. It couldn't be because she had turned him down. "I'm sure he's... he'll have an excuse." Mariah said. She was the one who had been dumped with the responsibility of coping with her and it wasn't a very nice job. "What if he's lying dead in a gutter somewhere?" cried Emily. "He could be walking up the street right now!" "He's not though is he Mariah! I'm calling the police." "You can't call them until he's been missing for 24 hours Emily calm down." "24 hours that's ages away!" she moaned looking at the clock. 10 am. That was... a whole 12 hours away. "It's the first night I've slept without him by my side in well... practically since we got together oh Mariah." She said. Mariah held her while she cried. As much as she wanted to believe it she was sure that Max wouldn't be back in a long while.  
  
Tyson ran his hand across Hilary's face. "There's nothing to be scared of any more." He whispered in her ear. She smiled slightly. He didn't remove his hand from the side of her face. He leaned over and kissed her gently and for the 1st time in 13 years she didn't mind. She returned the kiss just as gently. He broke apart. Much too soon in Hilary's opinion. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly. She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine." She said. Tyler knocked on the door. "What love?" asked Hilary. "Can I come in?" she asked. Hilary looked at Tyson he nodded. "Yeah." She called sitting up. Tyson sat next to her. "Is dad staying for dinner?" asked Tyler curiously. Hilary shrugged. "If he wants to." Tyson nodded. "Just needed to know if I should set 3 places for dinner. I already did." She said. She went and sat next to her parents. She pulled something out from under the bed. A photo album. She showed it to Tyson. Hilary went down to make dinner. So her and Tyson were together again. It was strange.  
  
Tyson looked at the clock. It was 6pm he'd been over here for hours. He was almost certain Hilary was about ready to chuck him out but she kept quiet. Tyler had been showing him photo albums all day. "You look like your mother." He said as they looked over some of the most recent ones. Hilary who was sat across from them nodded. She smiled. She crossed over to them and sat in next to Tyson. She watched as Tyler flicked the pages. Tyson said Tyler looked like her, but when Hilary looked at her she could only see Tyson. She lay her head on Tyson's shoulder. His hand snaked around her waist. "So you two ARE together." Said Tyler not taking her eyes from a picture. "Yeah, so." Tyson said ruffling his daughters hair. Hilary smiled. Family. For the first time in years she actually had a family. It was weird. "Took you long enough." "Hey I only found out she was alive like yesterday I think I work pretty fast." He said kissing Hilary. She blushed. "This one was taken at our match Sara took it." She said. It was of Tyler and Tyson in the actual battle. "I never understood beyblade." Hilary said.  
  
"Four hours... four hours and we can officially state it he's not coming back." "Emily you don't know that." Ray said. He'd taken over from Mariah and now all of them were sat on the sofa. Mariah sighed. If Max didn't come back he was in so much trouble. He'd left her pregnant. Is that evil or what. You don't do that. At least Tyson hadn't known Hilary was pregnant when she vanished. But Max. Max should know better. She felt like crying seeing her friend in so much pain. Okay Mariah and Emily hadn't hit it off when they first met in Russia when they were kids but... well they were kids then. She grabbed Ray's hand. "Promise me you won't let me end up like her." Ray nodded. "Promise."  
  
"It's ten o clock shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Hilary to her daughter. "Muuum." She whined. "Don't pout love." Hilary said. "One question." Tyler said. "Is Dad staying the night." Was he this curious when he was 13. He didn't remember being. Hilary shooed her off upstairs. She sat down next to Tyson. He smiled at her. "You don't know how much I missed you." He said leaning over her. She went red. "Yeah, same here." She said. He put his hands on her hips and gently pulled her close. Well we won't go into detail here but, for the first time since Hilary had brought Tyler into her own room, Hilary went to bed accompanied that night.  
  
Emily had called the police as soon as ten o clock hit. Of course since he was famous the police had agreed straight away. A search party was sent out and they would get back to her in the morning. They told her 'in the meantime all you can do is get some sleep. You'll need it love.' And that was all. She was gutted that they couldn't tell her more.  
  
Tyson grabbed his jacket and opened the door he needed some time to think. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Tyler was awake and she watched him go with a sinking heart she knew he hadn't told mum he was going. She knew she'd be upset. He was such a jerk. She was so stupid she'd set them back up of course her mum had had her own reasons [apart from being pregnant] for leaving. The door closed and she started crying. She couldn't believe he was like this. She'd always pictured Tyson as some hero and her dad as some weirdo jerk but she was wrong on both accounts. He was worse. She knew mum was still asleep. She went into the kitchen and made a strong cup of coffee. Mum was going to need it.  
  
Hilary woke up and at first she didn't remember anything from the past few days she knew she was alone but didn't care she didn't remember she hadn't been alone last night. She sat up. Her covers fell down. She clutched them to her in shock. Suddenly it hit her like a brick. She frowned and pulled her night-dress on. Where was Tyson. She wondered. He must have gone downstairs. She wandered down the stairs pulling on her dressing gown. She saw Tyler sat on the sofa biting her lip. Her eyes were watering. Hilary sat down next to her. She understood. "I'm so sorry mum." She whispered hugging her mother. Hilary was trying desperately trying not to cry. She felt so stupid she'd trusted him. She'd trusted him and once again she'd ended up hurt but this time it wasn't her fault. Wait a minute it was. She'd practically thrown herself at him god she was an idiot. "It's not your fault." Tyler said. "It is love." She said. "Mum just doesn't know when she's being tricked." "I believed him too." "Yeah but you're a kid." "You slept with him last night didn't you?" asked Tyler gingerly. Hilary nodded. Tyler held her close. It must be awful but she wouldn't know. She never ever wanted a boyfriend.  
  
Tyson wandered the streets it was still early. He frowned. Stupid. He'd practically forced her. [if you notice they're both blaming themselves here] he raked his hand through his messy hair. He opened the flat door. "Where've you been?" "Out all night you lucky thing." "Who's the lucky girl?" Teased the boys. Tyson glared. "Shut up." He said. He suddenly noticed Emily she was staring at the phone as if willing it to ring. "Max didn't come home yesterday." Whispered Mariah. "We've called the police but so far nothing... we can't watch telly because his face is all over the news classed as missing poor Emily's in a right state." She said. Tyson frowned. "Great, just great." He said. "Just when life seems an uphill struggle... it all goes downhill." "We don't need you witty comments right now Ty." He said.  
  
Hilary drank her coffee. "Are you okay?" asked Tyler. Hilary shook her head. "Don't think so." She said slowly. She stared at the wall. The two girls sat in silence all the time Hilary was thinking to herself. 'you sleep with the guy once you end up pregnant so you leave him alone for 13 years and then less than two days later you open your legs again. Honestly Hilary what happened to the straight A student you used to be?'. Hilary frowned. She was such a slut. She stared at the ceiling. Nothing seemed to comfort her. It never would. She sighed. Tyler looked at her mother. She was ready to kill Tyson. Mum was right in keeping her away from him. She needed protecting from foul evil vile men like him. She lay her head on her mothers shoulder and Hilary wrapped her arms around her. She cried with her.  
  
"You called earlier regarding Max Tate's disappearance?" asked a police officer. Emily nodded afraid of what they were about to say. "All we can divulge about his disappearance is that he is safe and well." "What do you mean that's all you can divulge!" she demanded. "Mr Tate wishes to be left alone and he wishes for you not to bother him again." "I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed. The whole flat was watching. "I'm afraid that's all we are allowed to say," "Can't you tell me where he is?" "No." Emily started crying. "But he did ask me to bring you this." He handed her an envelope. It had several bank notes in it. A simple message was written on a small piece of paper. "For the baby x Max x." Emily shook. "He's left..." she said in shock. "He's left me." She sobbed. "HE CAN'T DO THIS!" she screamed and locked herself in her room.  
  
The next few weeks were hell in both households. Emily was constantly receiving money from Max each with a note 'for the baby' 'I still love you'  
  
"If you love me why did you leave?" she would constantly ask herself. But with no address or anything she was left on her own. Well Mariah being the only other girl in the house was a great help but it wasn't the same as Max. Gradually she grew to ignore it. 6 weeks could do one good. She had stopped crying on a morning now. She had stopped crying full stop. But everytime the baby kicked she felt a pang of guilt. In the Tatiba household things were slowly getting better. Hilary was back on her feet again and Tyler started school. Things were settling down. Hilary still got a little bit depressed but it was calming down a lot. After 6 weeks of not seeing Tyson she was fine. She was pretending that he never existed as was Tyler. Tyler had seen him since. Almost everyday coming home from her new school she would see him but she [and the rest of the bladebabes] would deliberately cross the street. Tyson was depressed and totally avoided Hilary he felt she might do something stupid like run away or tell the police he'd raped her or something. God he couldn't live with himself if that happened. Tyler had her friends sleep over on the Friday. Sara was in a giggly mood. Michelle and Emma were trying to calm her down. They stayed up all night talking and chatting. They finally fell asleep at about 3 am.  
  
Hilary woke up at about 4 am. Her stomach lurched. She ran to the bathroom and she threw up. "What the hell?" she asked herself. It happened several more times during the night. She frowned. She was sick. Great. Just great. She came down at 7am to find Tyler sitting at the breakfast table with her friends. "You okay mam?" "Hey Miss. Tatiba." Chorused the girls. She gave them a dull wave. "Are you sick?" questioned her daughter. "I'll be fine love." She said. She started pouring herself some tea. To be honest she felt like she had the worlds worst hangover- without the headache. "MUM!" she cried as her mum spilled boiling water over the counter. "Oh." She fretted. "Oh dear." She grabbed the kitchen roll and tried to mop up the mess. She burnt her hands and cried out. Tyler grabbed her and pulled her away from the counter. "Sit down mum you're not well." She said ordering her through to the living room. "Ty?" question Michelle her long blonde hair bouncing as she made to clear up the mess. "Is your mum okay?" "She'll be okay." "I meant mentally is she okay?" "You leave my mum alone!" said Tyler furiously dropping a soaked hand towel in the washing up bowl. "I wasn't nit picking. She just seems a little you know iffy." "SHE'S NOT IFFY SHE'S MY MUM!" she said very protectively. She would have nobody put her mother down. "Cool it Ty she wasn't starting." Said Emma brushing her black hair behind her ears. "Well she can leave my mum out of it!" she said. She made her mother a new cup of tea and went into the living room. The girls all left.  
  
2 weeks later this was still happening. She was evidently not well. Tyler knew this and decided to talk about it. "Are you okay mum." Hilary sniffed. "Yes love I'm just, a little sick that's all." "You should go to the doctors." "Don't be silly and leave you all alone who'd look after you?" "hmm... Emily, Emily would." She said. "Give her a ring." She said.  
  
"Is Emily there?" "Hey who is this?" questioned Ray. "I need to speak to Emily please." She said. She didn't want Tyson knowing she was on the phone. Especially not knowing what was wrong with mum. Ray sighed and put Emily on. "hello?" "Hey Emily, you okay I heard what happened." "I'm not really okay Ty but I'm over it at any rate." "Can you do us a favour?" she asked. "Depends what it is love." "Mum's been feeling a bit off could you possibly come over for a bit to look after me while she goes to the doctors?" "Sure love." After Tyler gave her the address she shot right off.  
  
"Right well hope they give you some antibiotics okay Hilary." Said Emily waving Hilary off. "So..." she said turning to Tyler. "What's up with mum and dad." "They got together then had a very messy break up." She said without a trace of sadness. She didn't care about her dad anymore. As far as she was concerned he was not her dad not anymore. "Ah, I see." "yes it's just a pity we didn't before the break up." "Men who needs 'em." "I agree totally!" she said the girls had a good time watching films. Hilary however was having no such luck.  
  
"Well Miss Tatiba what seems to be the problem?" said the cheery eyed nurse. She was very pretty and her green eyes twinkled behind her glasses. "I've been throwing up a lot lately feeling sick. Feeling dizzy and not concentrating." "Hmm... when in specific have you been feeling sick?" "Like 4 am or something." "You say you're not concentrating how do you mean?" "I poured the boiling kettle all over the counter instead of in my cup, I forget where I put things, I feel basically as though I have a constant hang over." "When was the last time you had your period Miss Tatiba?" "Well I missed my last one and I'm due on now." The nurse did several tests and asked a lot more questions. She finally came to the conclusion "Congratulations Miss Tatiba, you're two months pregnant."  
  
A/n: Uh oh. I'm gonna get beaten up now. Tyler: too right you are. Hilary: Humph. Emily: Oh no! Me: shut up. Don't forget to review!!! 


	8. Tyler not pleased

A/n: hey is me. feelin a bit blue at moment Kai: Great here we go again! Me: what? Max: she's crying... again. Me: Am not! Anyway Kai who invited u? Kai: Tyler did... Tyler: TATTLE-TALE  
  
Chapter 8: Tyler... not pleased.  
  
Emily looked at Tyler she was impressed. The girls were watching a soppy movie and so far Tyler hadn't cried once. Emily however wasn't doing as well. "He left her at the alter." Said Tyler astounded. "Men are jerks." "I agree." Sniffed Emily. The door went. The girls didn't look up. Hilary wavered in the doorway staring at her daughter. She couldn't take this. Her eyes stung painfully. 'Not again. Please god not again.' She thought sadly. Emily suddenly noticed her. She noticed her pale face, her tears, her 'ready to faint' expression. "Tyler I'll be two minutes okay." She whispered. Tyler gave a small nod evidently not listening.  
  
"What's wrong Hil? It's something bad isn't it?" asked Emily sitting her down in the kitchen. "Em," she choked her breathing sharp. Her hand slid subconsciously to her stomach which was slightly swollen. "What's wrong?" asked Emily pushing a cup of tea towards Hilary. Hilary pushed it back. "I can't." she whispered. She looked at the calendar. It all added up. The day she'd got back with Tyson, about two months ago. 'no.' she told herself. 'you can't have done this to yourself again Hilary' "Hilary is it terminal, hereditary, what please tell me." Said Emily stressed out. She put her hand on her stomach. Emily had just felt the baby kick. Her's and Max's baby. Their unborn child that he'd left her with. Hilary sighed. She clutched her stomach. She bit her lip so hard it bled. The pain. She deserved it. Now she was going to have to deal with a lot more pain. More pain than the first time she'd left more pain than the day Tyson had left. The pain of carrying his child. But at least last time she'd been able to fool herself that he still had feelings for her. This time she couldn't. she didn't know if she could cope with this pain.  
  
Max wrote a note to Emily. A proper letter this time. Not just a note and money. He was writing his thoughts. They flowed from the pen the second he thought them. Not one word did he need cross out. He wanted her to know how he felt. 'Dearest, Dearest Em.  
I know you hate me, it's been 8 weeks no contact except a few scrawled letters. This is my fault I fooled myself into believing you loved me. I guess this is goodbye. I never thought we'd ever split up. I see you in the streets sometimes I'm careful not to meet your gaze. It hurts Emily. Really hurts. I feel my heart rip in two when I see you and our child. Our child. I know I have responsibilities with him. I am not shedding these. I know I should be by your side. But I can't. Your silence that day said more than words could. I know you don't love me we don't have to pretend that you do. But baby has to know that, that daddy loves him and mummy whatever. Okay Emily. I really love you and I always will do. I guess you must think the lowest of me, leaving like that, but I had good reason. Once again I'm not leaving an address. Guess that's why I liked you, I'm mysterious and so are you. But I suppose opposites attract rather than people who have everything in common. Love you until my dying day Max.' he was about to put it through the door of the flat when it opened.  
  
Kai looked at him in disgust. "Give this to Em," "She's not here." He muttered. "She hasn't left?" he asked astounded. No she couldn't have. "She's babysitting Tyler, post it at her address." He gave Max the address. He turned to leave but Kai pulled him back. "You hurt her again you won't just have to deal with her and that kid, you'll have to put up with me." He said. He let him go.  
  
Hilary traced the markings on the table with her finger. A baby. A new baby. Tyler's brother or sister. Tyson's child. Her child. Her second child. How would Tyler react? Oh no. this was all her fault. She gave a sob which broke the silence in the room. Emily watched her tearing herself up inside. She knew something was wrong. Was she ill? Was she dying? Only Hilary knew and at the moment she wasn't telling all Emily could do was stand there and watch her. Watch her cry. Watch her weep. Watch her sob. The door went. "Answer it." Whispered Hilary. Emily went to the door. An envelope was on the doormat. She picked it up. 'to Emily.' She shrugged. Great just what she needed. Max bugging her. She went back to the kitchen. Hilary was stood with a knife in her hand. At first Emily thought she was about to kill herself but no. She had a lemon in her hand. She was cutting her lemon into slices. Emily thought this was slightly weird. Hilary squeezed the lemon juice into a glass and drank it. Emily felt sick how could she do that. 'Sour.' Hilary thought. It had been sour last time. Nothing had changed. By the way Emily was looking at her she knew Emily was going through the phase of sweet. She threw the knife into the washing up with a splash.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hilary. "Max," she muttered tossing the note onto the table. "You going to open it?" "Maybe later," she said. Hilary sighed and averted her eyes from her friend. She stared out the window straight into the sky. Blue. Blue. That's how she felt. Blue. No maybe red. Red. Angry. Angry at herself. At Tyson. At the baby. She didn't know what she felt. She was confused. How was she supposed to feel? She was totally shocked. Shock. Shock didn't have a colour. "What's wrong Hilary what did the doctor say?" "Emily... I've... I'm..." she stumbled. "Films finished." Said Tyler hopping onto the counter. "So how'd your appointment go?" Hilary looked her daughter in the eye. How could she lie to her. "Not well." "Care to tell?" "Not yet, later I will I promise, when I've sorted my head out okay babe promise." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room. Emily sighed. "No idea." She said as Tyler shot her a glance that said 'do you know something'  
  
Tyler walked with Emily back to the flat. "Need a word with Tyson anyway." She muttered. Emily noticed she didn't call him dad. Emily went to her's and Max's room, well her room now. And read the note Max had sent. "Oi Tyson visitor!" yelled Ray. Tyson came through grudgingly. Tyler felt out of place to the extreme. "Oh, Tyler." "Yes Tyler!" she snapped. "You know what you've done to her!" she glared. He didn't answer. "She's depressed again so depressed she's ill she won't tell me what's wrong but I KNOW she's ill, anyone looking at her knows she's ill, all because of you." "Me?" "YES YOU, YOU LEFT THAT MORNING YOU COULD HAVE TOLD HER FIRST!" she screamed. She sniffed back her tears. She didn't want to show him she was crying. Never. He wasn't worth her tears. Or her mothers. "I left for a reason!" snapped Tyson. Ray was standing to one side as ref. incase things became nasty. Mariah sat on the sofa totally non-plussed by the events. "WHAT REASON, YOU DON'T LOVE HER YOU NEVER DID!" she screamed. "Tyler," he whispered. "YOU LEAD US ON LEAD HER ON LEAD ME ON! I WISH YOU COULD SEE WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" she said her breathing heavy.  
  
"I DIDN'T LEAD HER ON WE MADE A MISTAKE!" "YEAH YOU GOT HER PREGNANT I WAS THE MISTAKE!" her face suddenly fell. "She never wanted me, I was just there. She had a heart, so she didn't get rid of me, maybe she should have done, then you wouldn't have broken it." She turned and left. Tyson did the same only he went in a different direction. "She just say Hilary's sick?" Ray asked Emily who came into the room light as air. "Yeah." Mariah said. "What's up with you? You haven't been this happy since... well since ever!" "Read this!" she thrust the note under Mariah's nose. "It doesn't make sense Em." She said. "I mean he loves you, you don't love him... he's the one that left." Emily bit her lip. "That's my fault, you see the night he left well... he asked me to marry him." "Way to go Em!" Ray said. Mariah glared. It was then Ray realised that Max had been absent for 8 weeks. "Thing is, I was 3 months pregnant, 5 months now, I thought... I thought he wanted to marry me because I was carrying his child, I wanted to take things slowly. I didn't want him to marry me just because I was stupid enough to get pregnant." "Takes two to tango." Muttered Kenny from the corner. Emily nodded slightly.  
  
"I didn't want him to feel he was being forced to marry me... I freaked out, I said no, he thought... he thought I didn't love him." "Yeah but..." "But he loves me, he's seen me in the streets, he's still close by... I just need to keep my eyes peeled!" "And you're willing to take him back after all he's put you through, you're 5 months pregnant Em!" "So, he wants this kid so do I!" "I'm getting married in 3 ½ months please don't be down then okay you're important!" "Oh charming!" Emily said rolling her eyes.  
  
Hilary paced the room. Tyler wasn't back yet. Had she ran away? Tyson had been right, she was a terrible mother. And now she was going through it all again. A new baby. It required a lot of responsibility. Responsibility she hadn't had the last time around being only a child herself at the time. She'd make a better job this time. She didn't think Tyler had ever hated her. No Tyler hadn't even hated her when she'd found out who her father was. But now. Now was different. She was going to keep it. That she had decided. Tyler would be a bit of a problem at first but... but she'd calm down. As for Tyson. That she hadn't decided yet. She could either, leave and not tell Tyson, tell Tyson and then leave, stay and tell Tyson, stay and not tell Tyson or just let fate take it's course. She didn't know which was worse. The door went. Tyler flung herself onto the sofa in a bit of a huff.  
  
"Where've you been love?" asked Hilary sitting down next to her only daughter. Now she'd had a bit of time to mull it over things didn't seem that bad. There wasn't a day that went by she regretted having Tyler. She was her pride and joy. And two was okay but a new baby would really liven things up. Although her life didn't really need livening up at the moment as she already had enough drama to make coronation street jealous. "Walked Em home," she muttered. "And..." "There's no and... I walked her home." "I always know when there's an and I'm your mother." "THERE'S NO AND!" she screamed. Hilary was taken aback by her shouting. She hadn't expected that. Her hand slid onto her stomach. Was her next chance going to end up like this? Tyler's brown eyes glittered with tears. "I'm so sorry mum." She whispered. She seemed scared of herself of what she'd said. "It's alright baby. It's alright." She whispered hugging her daughter. Tyler sniffed.  
  
"Being pregnant sucks!" Moaned Emily as she felt the baby writhe. "Aww so sweet." Said Mariah watching Emily squirm. "He's in a hurry to see the world this one." She said rubbing her stomach. "So now it's a he?" she inquired. "What?" "You said he. It's a he?" "I didn't say he and I don't know." "Oh Em's having a boy Em's having a boy." She sang. "And if I am?" "What about boys?" asked Tyson entering the room. "Emily just slipped up she's having a baby boy aren't you em?" "I don't know yet I didn't want to ask." Kai took the scan from her hands. He didn't have much medical expertise but he knew what sex the baby was from the picture. He gave a small smile. "What?" "You really want to know?" he asked. "Oh no you don't I'm not having everyone else know whether I'm having a boy or a girl before I do!" she said snatching the picture from Kai and shoving it in her bag. Kai smirked. He knew.  
  
Hilary silently debated whether to tell her daughter her news. She had no clue. No. no. not yet. Not now. She'd give it a little while. Hilary felt guilty. Guilty that she was lying to her daughter. Guilty that she'd done this to them. She smiled slightly. She knew she shouldn't. but this time she was prepared and had a friend that she knew would help her through it and she felt a little hyper, giddy, excited. She was having a new kid. Screw Tyson he wasn't there last time.  
  
The next day leaving Emily with Tyler she went out shopping. She had some spare cash and felt like treating the baby to some clothes or something. She saw someone outside the local mothercare. A male someone. A male someone with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Max!" she called. He jumped 6ft. she had a small smile on her face. "H...Hilary!" he said. She wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's been so long Max!" she said smiling. "You're doing well..." "You're not," she said. "Ah, you er... heard about that." He said releasing her. They absently walked around the shops. "How could I not!" "So you've met Emily? What dya think of her?" "She's my friend and babysitter." "Tyler's just like you." "That a good thing?" she asked. "Well let's hope your kid is not too much like Em and not too much like you, two of you guys will be murder." "How's she holdin' up?" "Alright, considering."  
  
"You hold it against me?" he asked guiltily. "What happens between you and Emily isn't my business and I'm not going to pry all I'm saying is she loves you a ton." "Gee for a person who doesn't pry you sure say a lot." He said laughing. It had been ages since this had happened. She'd had a casual chat with a male. "What do you think about this?" she asked holding a white baby-grow up. "I don't think it'll fit you Hilary." "Not for me!" she said furiously. "Who?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "You're never... congratulations!" he said swinging his friend around. "Max!" she said giggling. "Don't tell anyone." She said. "Who have I got to tell they all abandoned me." "I'm just saying if you see ty in the street don't say 'congrats' or whatever!" she said. "Like I would Hil..." "I can't believe you left em you know." "It was her descision..."  
  
"Not what she says." "So she's told you her side of the story did anyone think to tell you mine?" "Pardon..." "Did she tell you that she refused to marry me?" "Max I..." "Forget it, it doesn't matter." He said distractedly. Hilary picked up a rattle and decided on buying it. "I'm sorry." "I said forget it." "Do you want to come back to mine for a cup of tea or something?" she asked hopefully. "Don't know," "Come off it!" "Alright!" he said. They walked home both chatting idly.  
  
Hilary felt nervous as she unlocked the door. She bit her lip. Would Max kill her if he knew it was a trap? Would Emily thump her? Oh well. Gotta see. "Home!" she called. There was a muffled, 'hey', from the other room. Hilary ran upstairs and hid the baby's stuff under her bed. She came down and brought Max into the kitchen. "Why'd you leave Tyson?" he blurted suddenly. "Same reason you left Emily, I thought he didn't want me." "You were wrong." "And you're not?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "She told me..." "When did I say that?" asked an icy voice. Hilary sighed. "Emily," she warned. "Hilary!" he snapped. "I can't believe you brought me here when she was here!" "YOU GIVE ME ALL THIS RUBBISH ABOUT ME NOT LOVING YOU!" Emily screamed "AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT!" her hormones were all over the place. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BLEW ME OFF SO ROUGHLY!" he yelled. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PROPOSED THEN!" "I PROPOSED COZ I LOVE YOU!" he argued. She suddenly went silent. "I had it all planned, then you said you were pregnant, I was so happy," he said biting his lip. "Then you said you wanted to get rid of it, I was heartbroken sure but I would have stood by you, then you're keeping it, so I ask you what I was going to ask anyway, you go all haywire and scream your head off!" "I didn't scream." She said.  
  
"I didn't propose to you because you're pregnant Em," he said. "Ah," Hilary said, "I take it you two want to be alone." "No I'm leaving anyway." Max said he took off without a backward glance. Emily looked shocked. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GO AFTER HIM!" Hilary ordered. Emily nodded and ran off.  
  
"Where were you for so long?" asked Tyler surveying her mother. "Talking with Max, doing a bit of shopping." "Shopping for what?" "Stuff." She said. Her stomach churned. 12 01 pm. This was so not fair. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. You're not supposed to get morning sickness after 12! "MUM!" Ty screeched "I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO THE DOCTORS FOR THIS!" "I did love." Said Hilary sadly. "then why aren't you better?" asked ty holding her mothers hair out of the way. "There's no cure ty," "No..." she whispered. "No now don't get upset it's not as bad as you think." "Are you dying?" "Am I hell!"  
  
Emily had lost him. She kicked the ground absently. Why she bothered to chase after him anyway. She shouldn't bother. Her stomach gave a jolt. Baby kicking again. Just what she needed.  
  
"Tyler love." She said. "Yeah." "You know how we moved here only recently..." "Yeah." "How do you feel about moving again?" "MUM!" she cried. "you said it was the last time! I have friends here! I have school!!!" she cried. "Ok, ok we won't move." "If you want to we will but is it because of dad?" "Partially," "Is it because you're sick? Is it this place making you sick?" "No love," "Then why aren't you getting better?" "You know how daddy stayed over a few weeks ago." "Yeah... so." "Well mummy and daddy made a very big decision."  
  
"MUM I'M NOT A BABY QUIT TALKING LIKE I'M 3!" "Sorry babe all I'm saying is..." "What?" "Do you like being an only child..." "It's alright wh... MUM!" she said in shock. Hilary hung her head. "I'm pregnant." "NO!" she said. "NO!" she looked devastated. She scrambled up and ran off. She didn't know where she was headed. She loved her mum and would help her through anything but, but this baby, it was her dad's... she may end up hating it. Dad had wrecked her life once and now he'd done it again! She rang the doorbell on the apartment.  
  
"Hey." Kenny said. "is Tyson in?" she asked her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed. "Yeah hold on a minute." He said he let her in.  
  
"Hey ty." "YOU!" she screamed "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" "Didn't she do this yesterday?" muttered Mariah to ray. "Probably." He said turning up the volume on the telly set. "What have I done this time I haven't been near you in two months!" "THAT'S JUST IT!!!" she screamed hopelessly. "YOU WRECKED OUR LIVES ONCE THEN YOU GO AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" she cried. "What do you mean?" Tyler slapped him with a sickening crack she was in tears she turned to leave but Kai blocked her. "Ty, you want to talk to me about it?" "No." she said hopefully. He sighed.  
  
"Come on kid I'll take you home, we can't have you killing Tyson, as much as we all want to." He said grabbing his coat. He led her through the streets silently her sobs the only noise emanating from the two. Tyler tried to open the door. "Locked." She muttered. Kai shrugged. "She in?" "Yes she's definitely in she wouldn't go anywhere... not with me in this state." She said firmly. "Stand back." He said. He grabbed his blade and launched it at the door. The door swung open. "did ya damage the lock?" Hilary asked curiously from the sofa. "No," Kai stated simply. "Hey baby." She whispered to her daughter tears threatening to spill. "I'm not your baby any more am I!" she yelled and took off upstairs. "TY!" she called. She heard the resounding door slam that signalled for her to stop trying. "Thanks for walking her home Kai." She said with a sigh. "Hilary what did she mean by 'I'm not your baby any more am I'?" "The fact that I'm a hopeless mum might have something to do with it." "You're not a hopeless mum!" he said sighing. He sat down as she paced the room.  
  
"Tyson says I am." She stated. "Tyson doesn't know what it's like to be a dad." Said Kai. "And you do?" Kai nodded slowly. "You're kidding me?" "No... 5 year old Thomas..." "So where is he..." she asked shocked by the news. "With his mum." "Oh?" "Well his mum and I we didn't really get on well together with a baby," "So you left?" "We decided it was better for Thomas I still see him a bit but not much." "Well in that case we're both hopeless parents then." "We both tried our best." He warned. "Yeah but I'm a 28 single mother of two what am I supposed to do..." "Two?" he asked. She suddenly noticed her slip up. Tyson's room mate aswell. She winced and bit her lip. "Hilary?" he asked. "Yes ok!" she said furiously. "That's why Tyler isn't talking to me or her dad, that's why me and Tyson have had no contact in ages!" she said. He still looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"So, you're pregnant?" "Yeah." "Great! Two screaming banshees just what I need." She clouted him over the head with a cushion. He laughed. "So," "So you and Tyler aren't talking because you and her dad split up because..." "Because I'm a total slapper?" she suggested. "Oh so it IS Tyson's baby?" "yeah." "That's why Tyler slapped Tyson." "She what?" "Don't get your knickers in a knot hil, it doesn't solve anything and it makes you walk funny, she didn't hurt him." "Yes well, that child is too much like her dad for her own good."  
  
"What about your new one? What if she's like her dad too?" he asked her seriously. "Confident aren't ya?" she asked curiously. "What do you mean?" "Huh?" "I mean you say it's a girl." "Oh well let me rephrase that if your next child is like Tyson what will you do?" "Cry probably," "Now where will that get you?" "The thing is I don't think I'm going to give it a chance to become like Tyson." "what?" "I mean Ty doesn't want me to keep this baby." "After all that rubbish you gave Emily about not aborting?" "I never said I was going to abort I'm just sayin I'm keepin my options open okay?" "So how many people know?" "You, Tyler Max and my doctor... I'm going to have to tell em or she'll kill me!" "Hm, you think it's wise to be bragging before you have the baby or abort if that is the case?" "I never said abortion! I'm just saying, you know what it's like being away from your son what does he feel?" "I don't really know he's sort of like isolated from the rest of the world when I'm not there but when I am he's amazing he's this sparky little kid with tons of energy."  
  
Hilary sighed. What could she do? She had three options. 1: Abort which went against all of the her morals 2: Adopt possibly forcing her innocent baby into a solitary life of isolation never knowing his or her parents... 3:... keep the baby and face her moody teenager. Tyler wouldn't be happy. Tyson wouldn't be happy. Would she be happy?  
  
A/n: dum dum dum!!! Is Hilary going to keep the child? What about the Emily Max thing? Is Kai being Nice? Will the authoress ever stop asking herself questions? Find out next time on 2nd chance. 


	9. Sleepless nights and bad days

A/n: *spits on comp* Hilary: uh oh what's wrong now? Me: I WROTE CHAPTER 9 AND HAD IT ALL PERFECT THEN THE COMPUTER SNAPPED MY FLOPPY DISK!!! Kai: a likely story. Me: hey it's 100% true! Ask my mam! Anyway do not own beyblade but own this chapter [it woz better the 1st time I wrote it!]  
  
Chapter 9: Sleepless nights and bad days.  
  
Abort Adopt Keep. Abort Adopt Keep. The question plagued her. She tossed and turned all night but she couldn't sleep. She ducked under her bed to pull out the photo album but knocked over a carrier bag. She clambered off the bed and began to pack up the stuff. The baby-grow and rattle she had purchased yesterday she had been so dead set on keeping it. There was a life inside of her. A small life. A life created for all the wrong reasons. For one moment of lust with a man she hadn't spoken to in over 13 years. She clutched it to her and cried. She cried her heart out. "Mum?" asked a voice from the doorway. "Thought you weren't talking to me." She whispered in the dark. "I can't sleep." She said. "It's 2 am go back to bed." She snapped. "Whatever, I heard being PREGNANT makes you sleepy you go to bed!" she said the word pregnant with a foul accent as thought it was a disgusting swear word. She ran back off. Hilary sighed and curled up in a corner of her bed, Tyler had always come first. But if she kept the baby, she wouldn't have time.  
  
Mariah played with Rays hair as he slept. "Mariah what are you doing?" he asked sleepily. "Thinking." She murmured twisting the long raven locks between her fingers. "About what love?" he asked "Max and Emily, and Tyson and Hilary and about Kai and Chelsea," "What about them?" "Their relationships." "Are you going to make me ask what about them every time you say something?" "Well they didn't last." The pink haired girl said thoughtfully still playing with her fiancee's hair. "So," "What makes us think ours is cement?" "We know." "But Max thought he'd be with Emily forever. Tyson was devastated with Hilary and Kai and Chelsea well they never really got on, what makes us think we're special?" she mused. "Mariah it's 2am. Does this have a point?" "Oh charming." She said sarcastically and threw the covers over herself turning her back on him. "Mariah you know I didn't mean that." She didn't answer. "You want me to shut up now Mariah?" "Very much so." She muttered icily and fell asleep. He shrugged women are awkward.  
  
Tyson lay awake. Tyler had come over screamed that he'd ruined her life twice now, and she'd hit him. Was Hilary really that hurt? Should he go see her? He had no idea. Well one thing is certain he couldn't go now he picked up his clock. 2am. Man he should have been asleep ages ago. But Tyler's words kept ringing in his ears. What did she mean he'd done it again? He didn't understand. He sighed. Sleepless nights wouldn't help.  
  
Hilary didn't sleep at all. Infact she was still awake at 5am when she was hit by another bought of morning sickness.. And she wasn't the only one awake. Across the hall Tyler listened. She stared at the ceiling. Outside the birds chirped merrily. "Shut up." She murmered. "Just shut up all of you." all of you included her mum. She pulled the pillow over her ears and cried. She knew she was being a spoilt brat she knew a new baby would stir things up but, she was only just settling down here and things had just taken a violent turn. She sighed. The noises from the bathroom had stopped, she clambered out of bed her bare feet slid into her slippers. 5am. She groaned. Even if this WAS a school day then she shouldn't have to get up this early. She wandered down stairs. Her mum was at the table drinking what appeared to be a whole tree of lemons [argh I couldn't remember what a group of lemons are]  
  
Tyler didn't say anything. Her long brown hair was a mess. She was in pale blue pyjamas. She stared at her mum for ages. "You hungry?" Hilary asked eventually setting up the toaster. "I can make my own." She said angrily. "I'm not a baby." "I know you're not love." Hilary whispered turning to her daughter. "Listen... you don't want me to have this baby do you." "I wish you'd never got pregnant." She hissed. She was being a selfish bitch and she knew it. "What do you think about adoption?" she had totally gone against abortion that was NOT an option. Tyler didn't say anything. The toaster popped. Surely adoption was unfair on her brother or sister. But... she was happy with just her and mum a new baby would certainly screw it all up. "Listen I'm letting you decide here if you don't want this baby, we'll forget about it," "You can't pretend this never happened, and when I said I wished you'd never got pregnant, I meant the first time!" she snapped and stormed off with her toast in her hand. Hilary stared after her daughter. She'd come around. She'd have to.  
  
Max woke up at 8am. He looked at the clock and sighed. He'd only fallen asleep at 5am. His room mate was up and about. He yawned. "Chelsea what are you doing up so early." "Unlike you Max, I have stuff to take care of," she snapped. "I see why Kai liked you." he muttered. "You're just like him." He knew she hadn't heard. He pulled his clothes on. If Kai knew he was sharing an apartment with his ex there would be hell to pay. "Morning Chelsea... morning Thomas." Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Thomas sat and played with his food. He had wild silvery hair that stuck up. He closely resembled his dad. "Thomas, say good morning." Snapped his mother. The boy stood up folded his arms and walked off.  
  
"He's becoming more like his dad everyday." She said sadly. "His dad loves him very much." "If he loved him, why'd he leave?" asked Chelsea. Max bit his lip. It was the same with him and Emily. Why did girls never understand how the guys feel. [A/n: sorry girls but most of us have no idea how the hell guys feel it's a fact of life] It's hard. "Because you and him didn't get along." "So there's still no reason to walk out on his son is there?" she snapped. "I was three months pregnant when he left the first time, when I told him I was pregnant he came running back, but I almost wish he hadn't, then maybe Thomas would have had a chance rather than being an anti-social freak like his father." "His dad isn't an anti-social freak." Defended Max. "he really misses him." "Misses him so much that he's visited once in the past year." "Call him up now and again, ASK him if he'll take him off your hands for a few hours." "You don't understand Max." she said. That hurt. That REALLY hurt. At 8 Tyler wandered out the door. She didn't say goodbye to her mother. She didn't wave. She didn't tell her mum she was leaving. She just left. She knew it only took her 5mins to walk to school and she had no idea why she set off so early. Maybe it helped. She needed some time to think. Adopt, Keep, Adopt, Keep. She didn't know. Why did mum leave it to HER to decide it was her baby. She sighed. Her brown eyes filled with tears. "Mum I'm sorry." She whispered. And it was then she made a decision. Baby, or me. She knew what it had to be.  
  
At 5pm Tyler wasn't home from school Hilary bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. She rang her mobile. 'the mobile phone you are calling is switched off please call again later.' Said the mechanical voice. [I H8 THAT VOICE] That's weird Tyler never turned her voicemail off. Come to think of it she never turned her phone off. She picked up the phone and rang a different number. It rang twice before somebody picked up.  
  
"Hello," "Mariah speaking." Said a feminine voice. "Mariah it's Hilary," "Oh, you want to talk to Tyson..." "No actually I wanted to ask if Tyler's been round only she's run away again." "Hold on I'll ask..." Mariah covered the mouth piece. "Yo, Guys... Has anyone seen Tyler she's gone missing again?" a chorus of no's sounded. Tyson jumped up. "No we haven't seen her Hil. Sorry." "Ok." Hilary sounded frightened. "Look we'll call if she turns up ok... Tyson! Give me the receiver." "When did you last see her?" "Tyson?" she asked confused. "WHEN did you last see her?" "She was going to school this morning." "And she didn't come home?" "No she didn't." "I'll be right down." "You're the last person she wants to see right now Tyson granger don't you even dare go to try find her." Snapped Hilary.  
  
Tyler sat on the sofa. She didn't know exactly what to say. "I'm afraid little buddy isn't here right now girl so you might as well chill here tonight." Said her great grandpa [hey I had to put him in he's funny!] "Thank you." "You know you sure look a lot like Tyson's ex." He said seriously. "Hilary Tatiba?" she asked. "Ya dudette you know her?" "I read about her in a magazine once." She lied. If he didn't know who she was the better. She was to stay there tonight. "Won't your mum be worried home girl?" "I sent her a text message saying I was staying out tonight." She lied.  
  
10pm came Hilary circled the bedroom in tears. She had rang the police they hadn't said anything. Apparently all the bladebreakers were out looking for her. Where could she be. 'She can't do this to me.' Thought Hilary furiously. The doorbell rang. She opened it nervously. Tyson. Great just what she needed. "No luck." He said slowly. "I told you not to go looking for her!" she said furiously. "She's my daughter too Hilary." That was bad. Yeah his daughter. And it was his child that had caused Tyler to vanish. "I know." Was all she whispered. "Why would se run away?" asked Tyson. "I just don't get it." "We had a fight." "Did you tell that to the police?" "No." "Why not Hilary it could be vital!" snapped Tyson. "If they think it's a fight they know she's run away if they think she's been kidnapped... Well they'll treat it more seriously." "If they know she's my daughter they'll treat it seriously." He said looking annoyed. "I don't want her to be dragged into this at the moment she's the second best in the world and people think of her and dismiss her if they know she's your daughter well she'll be dragged into the spotlight and I don't want to be the one to drag her back out."  
  
Tyler fell asleep at 9pm unaware of the fact that loads of people were looking for her. "I can't get over the fact of how much she looks like Hilary, dudette could almost be her twin." Grandpa muttered to himself as he turned out the light.  
  
Hilary sat on the sofa and cried. Tyson sat and watched. It hurt him when she cried but he knew if he tried to help, SHE'D hurt him. "This is all my fault." She muttered. "You didn't know she'd run away Hil it isn't your fault." "I did know. I'm stupid! I should've ... I could've... I would've..." "Hilary it's happened now." "What if she doesn't come home?" "She'll come home eventually." "I'm sure they said that about me when I vanished." "But you did come back." "Yeah thirteen years later with a flipping baby!" she snapped. "She's not... pregnant is she?" Tyson asked tenderly. "NO! at least I freaking hope not. No she's not pregnant anyway." She said.  
  
Mariah sat next to Ray in the car as they drove around the city. They had made up after their little fight last night. "It's getting late should we check back with Hilary incase they found her?" "I suppose, poor Hilary she'll be heartbroken if Tyler doesn't turn up." Ray said. He sighed. She was such a lively kid. Both of them had been. Now one of them had vanished just like her mother had done years before.  
  
Emily wandered down the streets. She was keeping an eye peeled for Tyler. She bumped into somebody she REALLY didn't want to talk to right now. "Max..." "Oh er... em I er..." "Does this have a point because I'm busy." "Busy? At 11pm?" "Tyler's gone missing." "Again." He asked. "The kid spends half her life plotting her escape I could swear by it." She said shrugging. "You want some help looking for her?" "All that happened between us for the time-being it's forgotten. Until Tyler turns up okay?" she said. He nodded.  
  
At 1pm everyone turned up at Hilary's house. Hilary was sat on the chair. Tyson sat on the chair arm his hand on her shoulder. Max and Em were stood to the left Ray and Mariah to the right Kenny was sat on the sofa as was Kai. "I think we should all get some rest and start looking again in the morning." Ray said reasonably. "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER OUT THERE RAY!" snapped Tyson. "We can't leave her." Hilary said. "Nobody's doing her any favours by sleepless nights are they?" "You guys go home, go to bed. I understand. It's not your daughter. I shouldn't have dragged you into this anyway." Hilary said. "You did the right thing Hil." "But she's not going to come home." "Why'd you guys have a fight anyway?" "I asked her to make a decision for me. I guess she's too young." Kai knew what she was talking about. Max thought she was keeping the baby so he had no clue and nobody else knew. In the end everyone fell asleep. All in Hilary's living room. Tyson and Hilary were the last one's to fall asleep.  
  
Tyler woke up the sun was shining in on her. "HIIIIIYAAAAA!" called a voice. Grandpa Granger was there with his Kendo stick. He was evidently trying to wake her up. She put her palm flat out to stop the bamboo cane whipping her. "Nice try." "Yo my homie always fell for it." "That explains why Tyson's slightly brain damaged." She said. "Plus I did self defence at my old school." "Self defence eh..." Grandpa muttered. "Defend this." He said silently. He crept behind her and brought the stick down as if to whack her over the head. "HIIIIIYAAAAA!" she called and Karate Kicked the stick out of his hands. "Yo how'd you do that?" Tyler tapped her nose and smirked. "My Mums smarts and My dad's speed." She said stepping into the bathroom. She prepared herself for the day ahead. When she got back into the bedroom she turned her mobile on. "you have 38 voicemail messages... 43 missed calls." Tyler rolled her eyes. "Muuuum." She whined. Only she was surprised most of them weren't her mum. Stuff like "Tyler we're not mad at you just give us a ring ok we want to know you're safe. Love you Mariah." "Tyler it's Maxy where are you you're mum's freaking out back here can you call back when you get this message?" "Tyler. It's dad nobody's mad at you just come home soon okay love? Bye." She sighed I'm sorry guys I can't. she thought. She wrote a note to grandpa explaining she had to go and that she'd see him again one day and then she left without signing the note.  
  
"She could always be at your mums Hilary." Said Kenny. "Nope. She can't be, my mum doesn't even know she exists. Come to think of it she doesn't even know I'm alive." "Ah well I see." "She could be at grandpa's." suggested Tyson. "She's never met him." "She has, I took her there once. He really took to her." "Well it's worth a shot." "How about we all go. If she's not there we split up and start again." "She could have left the country by then!" said Tyson. "She doesn't have her passport." Said Hilary. "Really?" "She didn't even take Sashia." "I hate to say it Hil but, is it possible she's been kidnapped?" Max asked. Emily hit him. "I suppose anything is possible." "Shouldn't somebody stay here incase she comes back?" "Ray Mariah you two stay the others come with me." Tyson said they wandered down the streets. A few police cars passed they were evidently looking too.  
  
"Yo Gramps Open up already it's me." Tyson hadn't brought his keys. "You haven't seen Ty have you?" Grandpa was staring at Hilary with an interest. "GRANDPA?" demanded Tyson. "Sorry homedog just thinking." "Have you seen Tyler?" "Dudette with the sprained ankle?" he asked. "yeah her." "Yeah she's here." Hilary looked relieved. Grandpa led them through. The room was empty. Hilary bent down and picked up a piece of paper. "Oh no!" she said. "She's left again." "Gawd Hilary I hate to say it but she's too much like you for her own good." Emily said. "I know I know. Grandpa when did you last see her." "About twenty minutes ago." He said. He stared at her. "Did I hear right homie? She called Hilary." "Yes Grandpa." She said. She grabbed her mobile and dialled. It rang. "Hallo?" "TY!" she said into the phone. "Where are you. are you alright?" "I'm fine Mama." She said politely. "But I'm not telling you where I am." "Tyler look I'm sorry." "It doesn't matter Mama." She said. "Since when did you call me Mama? And it does matter I'm really, really sorry." "Mum I gotta go now I'll see you again someday." She said and she hung up. Hilary tried to get back to her but she'd turned it off.  
  
"Where is she?" "Train station." "How'd you know." "I heard the train going." The gang headed out towards the station Hilary ran as fast as she could.  
  
Tyler clambered onto the train she had her hoody over her eyes so nobody could recognise her. As she got on she sighed. Goodbye mum. Goodbye dad. She thought. "TYLER DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" said a voice. She span around. Mum. Oh no. Hilary grabbed her hand and pulled her back off the train. "How'd you find me?" "It doesn't matter love." "Miss do you want me to call security?" asked the guard to Tyler. "No... it's my mum." "The train is about to leave Miss." Hilary sighed. "Tyler if you want to go, you go. If you love me you'll stay." Tyler bit her lip. Tyson was about to say something. "But what about the baby?" asked Tyler softly. Hilary knew the others hadn't heard. "We'll get through remember. Just you and me." "But it won't me just you and me it'll be three." She said sadly. "Then it'll be just you and me and three then. Yeah." "But what about dad?"  
  
"Your dad made his decision when he walked out on us yeah." She said loudly. "So does this mean I'm not going to be forgotten." "What made you think that?" asked Max bending down to see her face. "You know?" "I know." "When Mum has the baby she won't have time for me." "Of course I will. And I'll always love you."  
  
"What are you three talking about." "Nothing." The three chorused. Hilary sighed. She was just glad Tyler was safe and sound. "Mama. I'm staying." "Don't call me Mama." "That's what baby will call you." she said. Tyson was trying to get an earful.  
  
Everyone went to their respected homes apart from Tyson who went with Hilary. "I'm glad she's back." "I'm glad I'm back too." "Why?" "Because Duh! Mum makes better milkshakes than I do." Hilary laughed. "Mum will you still have time to make me milkshakes." "Tyler shh Tyson doesn't know." "I don't know what?" "If you hadn't have left you might have known what you didn't know." "How can I know what I don't know Hilary you don't make sense." "Why did you leave dad?" asked Hilary sipping her milkshake. "I had too love." "No you didn't." "You left the three of us by ourselves Dad it isn't fair." "Three?" he asked. Hilary glared at Ty. Ty jumped up and ran off.  
  
Tyson raised his eyebrows. "What did she mean three?" he asked. She bit her lip. "I want you to go now Tyson." She said. "What did she mean Hil?" "She meant... I er... TYSON JUST GO!" she yelled and practically threw him out the door. That was close.  
  
A/n: So chapter 9 re-written what do you think? PLEASE review! Hilary: well begging wont work Me: it will if I say so Hilary! 


	10. I know

A/n: Chapter 10. I saw the last episode of V force for the first time.... It wasn't as good as I expected it to be.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Hilary and Ty calmed down considerably over the next few weeks. An invite was posted through the door for Tyler to be flowergirl at Mariah's wedding. "Mum can I be flowergirl please? They say I'm the only teenage girl they know and that they really want me... they say you can come too." "Yes, ok." "Mum if baby's a boy can we call him Scott?" she asked curiously. "Scott? Where did that come from?" Hilary asked as her daughter headed out the door. "Oh just... nevermind." She blushed. Hilary was left staring with her mouth open slightly. Her baby had a crush. Wow.  
  
Thomas entered Max's room and reached for a CD. Max leaned over and passed him it. "Here you go kid." He glared icily. "I could have got it myself!" he protested. This used to be the spare room where he kept all his stuff he hadn't bothered to move it when Max had moved in. "Yeah sure you could." He said playfully, pulling on his shirt. "Why don't mummy and daddy live together?" he asked him. "Daddy loves you very much Thomas. He just... fell out of love with mummy ok?" "Kind of like you and Aunty Em?" he asked. "Sort of it's a bit complicated Tom." "Are you my new daddy?" "No Tom."  
  
"Then why do you and mummy live together?" "Because me and Aunty Em fell out..." he said painfully. "So you're not my new daddy?" "No..." "Good!" he said and left. Max stared after him. What a weird kid. "Well Tyler hasn't replied but assuming Hil says yes she's flower girl. Emily's bridesmaid. Best man walked out on us so it's down to Tyson now?" she asked. "Nah that'd set Hil off..." Emily said. "We can't please everyone Em..." "In which case what about Kai? Bit old to be Page Boy." "He doesn't want to take part in it..." "Ah well..." "So we've got Flowergirl, Bridesmaid, and best man we have the rings and the church and the catering sorted... we need a page boy... boy planning a wedding is HARD!" Mariah said flopping hopelessly onto the sofa between her fiancee and best friend . "It'll be worth it though." Ray said running his fingers through her hair. "Hm mm." Emily was still slightly put out that they couldn't move the date of the wedding. She didn't want to be bridesmaid when she was pregnant but she couldn't bail on Mariah.  
  
Tyler sat on the school wall swinging her legs off the side. The girls were sat next to her. A boy jeered at them "Well if it isn't the losers." "Hey at least we got into the championship." "I didn't want to enter no pansy championships to tell me I'm better than you." "Shut up Scott." Sara snapped. "Put your beyblade where your mouth is." Tyler said bravely standing on top of the tall wall. She slid Sashia into her blade and tried to prep into launch stance but to do that she needed to step backward. As she did that and as the wall was only one foot along she fell straight off the back of the 5ft wall. Sara looked up from her sandwich over the wall to see her friend sprawled on the pavement. She shrugged and continued to eat her sandwich.  
  
"You what?" "She's in with a broken ankle can you make your way down to the general hospital?" "I'll be right down." Hilary sighed. Emily would be here any moment. She couldn't wait for her. She placed a note on the front door and took off to the hospital.  
  
"Hey baby" Said Hilary "Mum guess what I get a cast and everything!" she said. "Oh how did you do that?" "Stupid Scott." Muttered Ty. "You were in love with the boy this morning!" "I'm not in love with him... he's just so... GRRRR!" "Me and Tyson were the same at your age." "Don't mention the T word!" she snapped. "One minute you love me the next you hate me I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Said a voice.  
  
"Tyson what the..." "Hey baby..." "Don't call me baby I'm 13." "How'd you break your ankle?" he asked. "How'd you know she was here?" "Emily rang..." "Em rang you?" she asked in shock. "She's my daughter hil you can't keep her from me." "I didn't say I was going to!" she snapped. "I was thinking about what you said." "What did I say?" Ty asked confused.  
  
"Three of us..." Hilary froze. "Slip of the tongue?" suggested Tyler. "It's ok I know..." "you KNOW?" she asked in shock. Hilary was extremely pale. She stood up and took off. "MUM!" not again. "Listen if your mum has a boyfriend I'm happy for her." "It's not that." "What is it?" "If I tell you she'll kill me..." she said biting her lip. "But if I did tell you then... I can't... Dad... I'm sorry." She said biting her lip. She knew her mum was being sick. Morning sickness was supposed to STOP at 12.  
  
"Hil what's wrong?" "Tyson's here and... Oh em..." she cried down the phone. She wasn't being sick she'd gone outside. "At the hospital oh Hil I'm sorry..." "That's not the problem..." she hiccoughed. "He KNOWS!" "Knows what, Hil you're not making sense." Hilary hung up the phone. Time to face the music.  
  
"Listen Ty I've got to go you're in here for tonight I know that but, I'll come back tomorrow I swear." "Kay love you mum." Ty said kissing her mum's cheek. Hilary grabbed Tyson's collar and dragged him out. "Ow Hil what's that for!" "Listen I know you know..." "Hil I..." "You lost all rights when you walked out on me that morning you left me in a right state AGAIN and I want you to know I can't stop you seeing Ty she's old enough to see for herself but when This is in MY hands." "What..." "I don't want this kid to live life the way Tyler did, It'll grow up with a dad but I'm making it crystal clear here we are NOT getting back together..." Tyson suddenly paled. "You're having... You're pregnant?" he breathed. Hilary suddenly looked pale. "You said you knew..." she said in shock. "My baby?" he questioned. Hilary nodded trying to hold in the tears.  
  
"Jesus Christ Hil..." he said running his hands through his hair. He looked ready to cry aswell. He stepped towards her. She stepped back. "Watch it..." she said. "Hilary you walked out on me last time... I won't let you again." "Were you not listening Tyson? I'm staying put, but I'm arranging this to suit ME. You're having no part in the pregnancy." "Hilary I should..." "You should nothing Tyson, you have no control over my life... You got me pregnant and I was so young, you stole EVERYTHING. But I forgave, the second I cave I'm in the SAME situation same guy. Same stupid life." She said tuning her head. "Hilary I...I love you." he whispered. She shook her head. "Shame on you if you fooled me once, shame on me if you fooled me twice." She handed him a photocopy of a scan. "Here, that's your kid Ty." She said.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked trying to peek over Tyson's shoulder. "Scan..." he said chucking it onto the table. "Hilary's pregnant." He said in a depressed tone. "SHE TOLD YOU!" exclaimed Kai and Max at the same time. "She told you?!" "She didn't tell me?" Demanded Emily. "So happy families again?" suggested Ray. Mariah thumped him. "Ow." "She's basically said, it's my baby and I can like have it weekends and holidays, she won't stop me seeing baby... but I'm not allowed near her. Ty can make her own decisions." "Man that's harsh."  
  
Emily felt the baby kick. "Max?" she asked suddenly. "What're you doing here?" he'd moved out. "Came to hang with the guys," he said. "Oh well er..." he sat down next to her. She didn't say anything just took his hand and slid it onto her stomach underneath her jumper. His eyes widened and she blushed. Two kids on the way. Two dads who had no idea their standing. One Flowergirl with a broken ankle. Remember the string thing? Well whole new masses of knots are starting to wind up.  
  
A/n: I know I needed a filler to make Tyson find out. 


	11. Weddings babies and eveil schemes

A/n: I know it's been forever but I've had my exams. If I don't get my results I'm likely to... well...  
  
Chapter 11: Daddy Dearest.  
  
Mariah walked down the church isle behind her very unorthodox flower girl walking with a limp. The organ was playing and Ray stood infront of her. Tyson handed them the rings. Emily [now heavily pregnant] stood beside them. They said their vows and sealed it with a kiss they were now one.  
  
Tyler sat at the pub table sipping her coke and kicking her legs against the chair. The after party was a very noisy affair music was blaring and lights were flashing. Her mother was sat with Emily talking. Mum was about 5 on and Emily what 8 something. Tyson was with the lads who were getting a little tipsy. "Dad?" Tyler yelled over the noise. Her voice was hoarse. "Yeah?" "Tell mum I'm going out for a minute!" she called. He nodded wearily. She turned to Max who hadn't touched the drink. "Don't worry I'll tell her!"  
  
Tyler was glad to be away from the noise she sat on the swing outside listening to the distant music. "Hey?" It was Scott. "What d'you want?" "Beybattle." He said shortly "I'm supposed to be at a party." She said vaguely. "Why aren't you?" he asked. She shrugged. "I want my mum and dad to be happy like Ray and Mariah." She said sadly. Scott shrugged. "Nah my parents are seperated s'no big deal." "HUGE deal!" she protested. "Are you gonna battle or not?"  
  
"Men one track minds." She said "I don't have my blade on me... where'd I keep it I don't have pockets." She said referring to the dress. "You look like candy floss." He said. She raised her fist. "Don't you dare, anyway I'm off inside you coming?" "Sure thing, Floss." "You are never going to let this go. Are you?" "No." he said.  
  
"Em?" asked Hilary staring at her friend. She had just sat down suddenly. "I think..." "Contractions?" she asked in a motherly tone. Emily winced and nodded. "I'll call an ambulance." She tried to yell over the noise Hilary wasn't certain she heard her.  
  
"Ok calm down..." "Emily." Hilary said. "Are you coming with her Miss..." "Tatiba... no... Hold on please Em hold on..." Hilary ran inside nearly tripping over Tyler. "Max?" she yelled over the songs and stuff. Max looked up at her. "Emily!" she mouthed. She grabbed his collar and dragged him outside where it was quiet. "She's... she's having the baby you better go," Max looked at her dizzily as though he had just been slapped. "Thanks." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." Hilary called as she stood on stage the music had temporarily stopped. "I don't know if you know But... Well Emily's just had a healthy baby boy... 8lbs 5... Just so you know." She stepped down amidst the cheers.  
  
Tyler sipped her coke and surveyed her father with narrowed eyes. Scott decided now was a great time. He crept up behind her and "BOO!" She jumped splattering coke all over him. Thankfully not over herself. "Ha! Backfired!" she cried triumphantly. He scowled. GIRLS! They had to be awkward.  
  
"Have you decided on a name?" Emily didn't answer she was staring transfixed at her son. He was gorgeous. Blonde/Ginger hair with brilliant blue/green eyes. "Em the woman was asking a question." Max said. "Oh who asked you?" she snapped at him. He flinched. This wasn't going to be easy. "No I'm sorry I haven't decided on a name yet." Max waited until she'd left before turning to Emily. "Em?" "Hmm?" she asked cradling her baby. "Can I hold him?" Emily looked as though this was a painful decision before passing him over. Max suddenly felt amazed. This was the most brilliant feeling in the world. Well the second best perhaps. "Emily?" he asked gently "Marry me." She pretended as though she hadn't heard. "I know you heard me." He said catching onto her game. "We've been through this." "Yeah and you left me unclear..." He said staring at the baby, "No... I can't marry you. Not now Max, too much has happened." Her eyes glazed over and she took the baby back. "At least... at least take me back. Please Em I won't screw up this time." She looked puzzled but then gave a nod. A nod that bound her to him forever.  
  
Scott and Tyler were in the middle of a heated debate when Tyson came and carted her off. "What was that for?" she snapped. She knew he had had a few to drink not too much for him to be drunk but he was slightly out of it. "Tyler, your mum she... pushes me away..." "Can you blame her." He shook his head. "I want you to know, I want both of you to know... I never stopped loving you or this baby." "Baby is in safe hands..." she said vaguely. "But are you?" "What?" "I know your mother can be... slightly unstable at times." "MY MUM IS NOT UNSTABLE!" she yelled causing several people at the nearest table to look at them. "Slightly... I've know her a long time." "NO! NO YOU HAVEN'T! YOU THINK YOU HAVE BUT YOU SEEMED TO HAVE BLOCKED OUT 13 YEARS!" she screamed. A hand appeared on her shoulder. "Listen mate we don't want any trouble." The guy said. It was Scott. "It's ok." Mumbled Tyler, "He's my dad." "Tyson Granger is your dad?" he said. "Then your more of a freak then I thought." This enraged Tyler to know end and her father. "What did you just call her." "DAD! Leave it out ok, he meant nothing by it." "Nobody..." Hilary came and dragged him off.  
  
"Do you want the whole world to know you have a secret daughter? Then don't go blabbing." "It's not like I'm ashamed of her!" "I never said you were but she's too young to be in the spotlight." "When we were her age we were saving the world." Hilary nodded. "I know we were, But Tyson she's not me, she's not you, she's Tyler..." Hilary bit her lip. "How's baby?" he asked in what he hoped was an offhand voice. "Fine," she said awkwardly. "Kicking like mad." They were silent for a few moments before Hilary spoke up again. "No more scenes ok, or you'll have to go Mariah and Ray don't want you spoiling their big day." She scolded sounding like her old self he nodded and followed her in.  
  
"The time shall come. We now know his weakness is his daughter Tyler, She shall be the victim of the plan." "But sir she's only a child!" Protested a worker. "Do as you're TOLD!" a new evil legacy is unfolding. Plots dark and tick unravelling yet at the same time taking Hilary's ball of string and messing it up. More knots.  
  
"Listen I didn't mean to get at you, you know earlier when I said you're a freak..." "It's ok." Tyler said "Payback for the coke thing." She laughed. "Buy you a drink." "Coke. You get me drunk and I'll murder you." He laughed nervously "I wouldn't dare your dad kind of scares me." Tyler rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. "Hey Mrs. Granger." "It's Miss Tatiba actually thanks, are you..." "Scott, Go to school with your Ty." He said. Hilary remembered only too well he was the boy who caused her to fall off the wall. "how'd you do it Miss Tatiba if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"What d'you mean?" "At school she's well... a right handful, at home when she's not battling she seems normal." "Like her dad I guess. Beyblade is her life, never saw the point in the things to be honest." "Is it true she's Tyson's daughter? He's like world champ." "Yeah. She is." "See you Miss Tatiba." He would have waved her off but his hands were full.  
  
"Hey Floss I still want a battle later." "Certainly." She said curtly "But for now it's relaxing time." She sounded like a teacher instructing a small child. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't like it." Said Tyson firmly. "Like what?" Asked Hilary sitting down at the table sipping at her drink. "Him." Tyson glared at Scott. "She's a kid Ty." Kai said. "Exactly she's my kid and I don't want her hanging round with that brat." "She likes him Tyson there's nothing you can do about it." Hilary said reasonably. "Can so." "Oh you cannot sit down no more scenes or you're going home!" she said bossily. "Yes mother." He muttered.  
  
"She's 13." Kai said. "Me and Hil were 13." Tyson said moodily. "And look what happened there." "We were fifteen when that happened Tyson that was a long time go, Tyler isn't as stupid as I am." Hilary slipped her hand onto her stomach Tyson noticed her do this and gave her a weak smile. She didn't return it. It was nearly a year since this had started unravelling. Meaning Tyler was nearly 14 and the championships were starting up again. "Where's the tournament being held this year?" "Er, Asia I think." Kai said. "Would you guys mind if Ty tagged along because she'd got her heart set on it and I can't go, I'll be too far on and I don't fancy leaving the country when I'm legally dead." Kai and Tyson nodded. "You trust me?" "You may be a colossal idiot sometimes but you're still her dad and, I trust you, with her." Hilary didn't look at his face. Tyson knew this was a great gift she was entrusting him with her daughters life, he WOULDN'T let her down.  
  
"This years tournament, while the blade breakers are in China, We shall strike," Hissed the icy voice. "Sir, I beg of you, she is only a child." "SHUT UP AND DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" he snapped. "Fine then. Be that way but I'm having nothing to do with it, Consider this my two weeks notice." Before the woman could leave she was struck sharply on the head with something hard and was promptly knocked out.  
  
Tyler yawned. Her teammates had been over the previous night but Hilary felt sick so they couldn't stay. Tyler fluffed her hair. It was a right tip. "Mum?" she asked meandering sleepily down the stairs. "Hmm?" "I need to ask a question." "Yeah?" Hilary handed her daughter a cup of coffee and they both sat at the table. "If a guy wants you to do something but you're not sure, should you do it." Hilary nearly dropped her coffee cup. "It's nothing like that!" Tyler added hastily. "It's just this guy wants to Beybattle me but I don't want to. He insists it's coz I'm scared..." "Well are you?" "NO!" "Well tell him you're not the one who's scared, considering he's not even in the championships." "how'd you..." "Scott right?" "Yeah... wait a minute don't you have an appointment today?" "Yeah, finding out what baby is." "You'll text me right?" "Yeah now shoo... off to school."  
  
"Can't wait!" Tyler was bragging to her friends. Her phone beeped in the middle of a Sex Ed class, which wasn't at all pleasant. "Well Miss Tatiba as you seem so popular today, could you care to read it out?" "I'm having a baby girl love you loads, mum." Tyler couldn't help but grin. She was going to have a baby sister!  
  
"Oh congrats!" Emily said. She Max and baby had come home from the hospital only a few hours ago. "Thanks... oh he's gorgeous." The infant was sleeping soundly in Emily's arms. "Yeah... like his mum." Max whispered in her ears. Emily rolled her eyes. "Will Tyler be pleased? I mean she didn't desperately want a brother or anything did she?" "No. I don't think so... I sent her a text..." "Charming... oh by the way Tyler you're gonna have a new sis pick up some bread on way home." Max taunted. Emily glared. "Quiet you you'll wake him up." Max took him from her. "You're gonna wake him up." "God this is why being a single parent suited me." "In a few days we're leaving for the championships... how about that, a few days old and he's already leaving the country." "You sure you're up to it Em?" "Yeah certain. I'll walk all over him!" Max laughed.  
  
"Thought of names?" "No you?" "I'm going to let Tyler chose it's her sister..." Hilary didn't know that as she spoke plans were being made to kidnap her daughter. She didn't know Tyson was going to be the cause of it. She didn't know Tyler was in danger, and was going to be involved in a fatal accident... So she smiled.  
  
A/n: Well yawn It's after 11... what more can I say. Hilary: I'm smiling? when you've just said all that about Ty? Tyler: I'm having a SISTER! Tyson: I'm confused... 


End file.
